Hidden truth
by Aerist
Summary: The princess from Brenna flees towards camelot, hoping to find peace and safety with new and old friends. But she brings secrets and danger that will have lasting affects on everyones lives even more so to Merlin . Set after S4 . Merlin/OC,No slash, rated T to be safe mild language,violence and implied adult content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Guests

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone my first fanfiction ever,I wanted to get everyones comments what you think so far.I've had this idea in my head for ages and finally decided to write it down into a story. let me know what you think. I do not own merlin**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE" Merlin called loudly as he strode into Arthurs chambers balancing the tray of breakfast.

"Go away merlin" the king mumbled as he pulled the blanket higher over his head to muffle the noise merlin was making.

"Come on sire Guinevere is already up and you have a lot to do today before our mystery guests arrive" merlin sighed in exasperation while pulling the covers off Arthur and then moving to picking up the laundry.

"MERLIN "the king yelped as the blankets were yanked off, he picked up a pillow and threw it at his servant in annoyance.

Merlin dodged the projectile and threw Arthur a lopsided grin in triumph as he continued to clean the king's chambers.

"Merlin if I have a lot to do you have a busy morning yourself, We have special guests arriving later today and before they arrive you need to polish my armour, muck out the stables, be on time for training, OH and one more thing you need to make up the quest chambers for a very important princess coming with our special guests that you will be required to escort and attend later, So be on time to the throne room!" demanded Arthur

"All of that, who is arriving today you never, told me who these mystery guests were, what makes them so important , I bet they are even more of a prat than you"

Arthur raised his eyebrow in a very Gaius like manner "yes you need to complete all your chores before our guests get here and no you are not privy to everything that goes on in this castle ….

"You would be surprised "merlin mumbled under his breath"

Arthur didn't hear merlin and continued talking

"These guests are coming from a kingdom many leagues away from Camelot and belong to a very important and powerful family. They are very traditional and so I must ask you to show the up most amount of respect unlike you normally do, they may take offense. So for the sake of the kingdom please do not cause any problems, I have already spoken with Gwaine to be on the best of behaviour"

Merlin frowned at Arthur 'you want me to act like a bootlicker "

"Ah not necessarily just be less like …well you , this is important merlin and will stop anything from causing offense which they may take action if they feel unrespected" replied Arthur awkwardly

Merlin could hear the sincerity behind Arthurs words "Oh all right, I'll make sure I am a proper servant during their stay "

"Thankyou merlin, Now that I am dressed you need to get on with your chores " smirked Arthur

Merlin grumbled his way out of the king's chambers about prattish ungrateful kings and arrogant nobles.

* * *

Gwaine was in the best of moods making his way through the forest surrounding Camelot. Arthur had allowed him to miss training to escort their special guests to the citadel. He had been expressly advised by Arthur to ensure he was sober and that no one knew what he was doing. Their guests were travelling with a small group of their own knights and so only needed a guide escort them to Camelot. However discretion was required to ensure the safety of the royalty until they were inside of Camelot's walls. Gwaine was very curious about the special guests, as the king had not provided any details of who it was only saying they had received a letter a couple days ago addressing that a certain royalty were visiting Camelot for safety reasons .

Gwaine was not use to going on missions on his own any more it had been a long time since his roaming days and he did miss the chatter of the other knights and merlin always kept him entertained , sharing his stories of tavern maids and teasing the king.

The woods were so quiet; sunlight was streaming through the trees reflecting off the shiny green moss. Gwaine had to keep focused, for the nobles could be anywhere. He only knew they were coming from the south of Camelot but they could easily pass each other and never know. He was just debating whether or not to stop and take a break when he heard the most lifting and beautiful voice singing with pure notes that made you feel the very life of the surrounding woods. The birds could be heard chirping along adding to the sweet melody. Gwaine followed the sound to the stream where he was met by the sight of a young woman dressed in a fine silk dress the shade of lilacs. Her voice matched perfectly to her beauty. She was tall with long brown hair that was twisted into an elegant braid with her back to him filling water skins.

Gwaine approached the young woman and announced "I do believe I have found a fallen angel from heaven "

The young woman gasped and turned around abruptly; pulling a small dagger with red ruby's and intricate patterns from the tip weaving around to the handle, out from a very well placed concealed pocket in the folds of her dress. She prepared to defend herself with the skills of someone trained to fight. Feet spread slightly apart and stance slightly forward to use her body behind an attack. She didn't show any hesitation or fear in her bright green eyes only wariness and determination. "Who are you and what do you want I will defend myself "she demanded.

Gwaine smiled guiltily and shifted into a non-threatening position with open arms "I am sorry to disturb you my lady, I did not mean to startle you and I mean you no harm. I was simply captivated by your beautiful voice. I am Sir Gwaine a knight of Camelot and I am at your service ". Gwaine finished with a roguish grin and an over complicated elaborate bow with much twirling of his hands.

The young woman relaxed at his statement and gave Gwaine a dazzling smile while putting her dagger away. "Well; Sir Gwaine it is wise to not sneak up on unsuspecting young woman, but it is a pleasure to meet you. I assume King Arthur sent you to escort the princess Cassandra and her party to Camelot"

"You… know the party coming to Camelot to visit"

"Oh yes, I was just taking a break from everyone and re-stocking some water for them" she smiled

"Fantastic lead on fair lady" beamed Gwaine

"Yes of course sir knight, here you can help me" she laughed, the most beautiful sound a light chiming sound as she chucked a couple of water skins to Gwaine

Gwaine followed the mysterious young woman, he was so enthralled by her beauty and the singing he had heard, was still hard to shake. She seemed a contradiction, she had the walk of a noble with fine gowns and yet she was collecting water and had been ready to defend herself without fear in the face of danger. Gwaine didn't doubt that she could be a deadly opponent even to him. Gwaine tried to gleam more information about the princess Cassandra and the party with her. What were they like why were they there and so forth. He used his most charming a flattering charisma that usually worked with most woman, but the young beauty he was following just smiled and stayed closed lipped not giving anything away.

As they neared a small hill on the edge of the tree line, they could hear a number of voices mixed with women, men and even children. As they reached the crest of the hill Gwaine was greeted by a stunning sight. A large group of weary and dirty travellers were lolling around resting, children running around as parents berated them and knights in shining armour. The knights were wearing impressive amour with a graceful white swan as the crest and stunning dark purple cloaks. In all there were a few hundred people and an assortment of animals and carts with supplies.

As they walked into the group a very angry and worried looking knight came striding over towards them, " Cassandra there you are , what have you been told about leaving the camp its dangerous, I was worried. I was just about to send a search party out, you're lucky William didn't realise you were gone. You set a bad example "lectured the knight

"Oh Galahad you worry too much, I am quite capable of looking after myself besides some of the people needed water. Plus I found a very charming knight of Camelot to guide us the last few hours to Camelot" smiled Cassandra off handedly

Galahad shifted his gaze to the knight who he hadn't realised was with the princess. He observed Gwaine with a critical eye noticing the scarlet cape of Camelot and his open and relaxed posture. Galahad presented his hand to Gwaine in thanks and friendship. "Thank you for keeping our princess safe she has a bad habit of wondering off on her own, I am Sir Galahad"

Gwaine shook his head and closed his mouth abruptly, the truth of who the young woman was surprised him, but it made some sense to her behaviour, he took the offered hand and smiled in greeting. "The pleasure was all mine; Sir Gwaine of Camelot at your acquaintance"

Cassandra smiled at the knights exchange, as they had been talking she had given the water skins to a nearby servant and directed them to share out the water to those who needed it. "Now Sir Galahad I think it is time that we push on to Camelot, are the people well rested? We should reach Camelot just after midday "

"Yes my lady I am positive the people are ready to reach our destination, might I suggest we make an announcement to the people"

"Yes of course "nodded Cassandra, she moved forward to address her people standing tall and proud, the very essence of nobility. Everyone became silent as the princess moved into position where all would be able to hear and see her.

"People of Brenna, we have faced many challenges on our long journey to escape the tyranny of my step brother. We have lost many good people and been forced to flee our homes. You have remained strong and I am proud of the way we have come through. I know we are all very weary but we will be arriving in Camelot before night fall, there we will find food, a bed and good company. "The people cheered and the camp broke into a flurry of activity the prospect of a bed and food kindled their desire and gave the weary travellers from Brenna a new purpose.


	2. Chapter 2:confrontation

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully some more intresting developments start to happen in this chapter. I do not own merlin**

* * *

Since leaving Arthur's chambers, Merlin's day had turned from bad to worse. He had begun the day with such promise and a spring to his step. However after his long list of chores and the prospect of being made to behave like a proper servant for the good of the kingdom to stupid arrogant nobles; he was in an irritated mood. On top of all this, he had dropped Arthur's amour in the mud just after cleaning it, participated in training and Arthur took out his nervousness and frustrations out on the servant. He had then cleaned the stables only to slip into the muck. He was running late to prepare the quest chambers and then make his way to the throne room. He kept being postponed with requests for help that he couldn't refuse. He knew that Arthur would have a way to punish him for his tardiness, but merlin couldn't careless, he was just so tired and fed up with the day, he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with arrogant noble's and was considering taking the consequences of not being a perfect servant.

Merlin sighed as he approached the throne room, he could hear Arthur behind the door "It is a pleasure to have you here my lady, I'm sure you will want to retire. My manservant will be at your disposal while you stay here. I apologise he should be here very shortly, I'm sure there is a good explanation"

Merlin squared his shoulders and mentally prepared himself for anything as he pushed the door open to the throne room and strode toward Arthur with his head bowed. "I am sorry I am late sire I was attending to our quests needs "merlin bowed to his king. Arthur felt bad that merlin was being so subservient; it was usually done when he was annoyed or upset at Arthur or something serious was happening. It was wrong and not right, so out of Merlin's normal behaviour.

_"This is your servant … he is rather pathetic, He was probably in the tavern slacking off"_ a familiar female voice announced in a condescending tone

Merlin looked up with a frown, he was use to threats and teasing from Arthur and the knights, but this was just plan rude; even for a noble most just ignored him. As he looked at the princess before him his eyes widened in recognition and it took all his will power not to cry out loud from the shock. There she was just as he remembered her, looking stunning only just a bit older. He looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle that she always had for him. He decided this would be fun and the mood he was in only fuelled his desire for some confrontation. He stood up straight and tall crossing his arms to show he was not afraid and wasn't going to be subservient, not this time!

"_Who do you think you are calling me,,, pathetic, you are nothing but a spoilt brat" _ spat merlin

Everyone in the room froze, holding their breath or just staring in absolute shock, there was something so out of character and stunning to see the kings servant talk back to a powerful quest of Camelot, he never even spoke to the king that way it was done in friendship. Arthur was furious and shaking from head to toe, he wasn't sure what would happen or what he would be able to do to stop anything bad happening to merlin.

"King Arthur is this the way you let ssssservants speak to your quests, he is an insubordination little retch that deserves to be taught some manners about how to address his betters and those of noble birth" the princess sneered at Merlin

"and who's going to teach me …YOU HA I would like to see you try, you have all the manners of a wet cloth" Merlin mocked

A glint appeared in the princesses' eyes and a slight lift of the lips "why you little weasel" and quick as lightening she slapped Merlin hard across the face.

There was a stunned silence as Merlin reached up and carefully touched his reddening face, he frowned in confusion "you never hit me, what was that for "he whispered

"Sorry Hawks but you did have that coming I got caught up in our fight and you haven't written to me in over a year I thought you had died" the princess replied to merlin

"Oh….., ok I suppose that is expected "

As they looked at each other, they burst into hysterical fits of laughter. "

That…. was ….the best…. one we have… ever done Cas … did you see everyone's ….reactions I think Arthur is going… to kill me "laughed merlin barely able to get the words out

"I know Hawks that was fantastic I haven't had that much fun in ages. I am sorry I slapped you I have missed you and was so worried it's been way too long "wheezed out the princess with a large smile on her face. They gave each other a tight embrace and the princess placed a small kiss on merlins cheek where she had slapped him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON "yelled Arthur his fury had turned to confusion and bewilderment before shifting to outrage again.

Merlin and the princess broke apart from the sudden noise and looked around at the stunned faces and the Kings' beat red face. They broke into a chuckle again at their audience.

"Wow your right Hawks , the king really is a prat "

"Cas stop it my side really hurts " laughed merlin holding his side with his hands as a stitch made itself known .Cassandra just smiled and decided to answer Arthur she turned to him , but allowed her voice to carry so that everyone would be able to hear her.

"Merlin and myself have been great friends since we were 7, we were stranded in Ealdor when a snow storm hit on our way back to the kingdom from a diplomatic mission "

"So why are you here Cas, what's happened and where is Eric ….?" He asked in a worried and slightly panic voice. Merlin had finally got control of himself and realised that something must be wrong , he couldn't see the man that Cassandra was supposed to marry.

Cassandra shook her head smile dropping " Ah yes ummm well about that, a lot has happened and not all of it good and well….."

Suddenly the doors opened and a little boy of five years, with a mop of black hair, green eyes and gangly arms and legs ran into the throne room, squealing in delight. He was looking behind him as if to check if someone was following.

"What now, how can there be any more excitement "Arthur mumbled in exasperation. Gwen frowned at her husband and gave him a slight nudge.

"WILLIAM COME HERE " ordered Cassandra in a strict voice , the little boy William stopped abruptly at the sound of the princess's voice, looking up with wide eyes he hadn't realised the room was full of people. He hung his head looking down at his feet as he shuffled towards the princess.

"What are you doing William you were told to stay with Amy and keep safe; not go running around on your own. I was going to introduce you later when you were feeling better!" Cassandra demanded with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I don't need looking after I'm a big boy! I wanted to explore, I'm feeling much better "mumbled the little boy

Cassandra sighed "William you are important and it is dangerous for you to go wondering off alone, when you' re a bit older you will understand; now come here and stand up tall and proud like the young prince you are, You need to meet a few people"

The little boy brightened up at this idea and straightened his tunic and puffed at his chest, Cassandra smiled. "This is my son William; crowned prince of Brenna, William this is the king and queen of Camelot"

William gave a small bow to king Arthur and even gave Gwen a small kiss on her hand, "Sire, my lady"

"Oh he's adorable "squeaked the queen,

Cassandra smiled and turned to merlin but avoided eye contact "William this is Merlin my very special friend "

At the announcement of Cassandra's son, Merlin was so shocked he had just stared at the little boy and a range of emotions had bombarded him. He felt sad, annoyed, jealous, betrayed and disappointed all at once, he couldn't explain all the reasons why he was feeling this way, and the only thing he could think of is: _why did Cassandra never tell him?_ Although they had stopped writing as many letters; they still kept up to date of major changes in their lives and she was the only one he was ever able to tell **_all_** of his secrets to. He had told her everything that had happened to him, she even knew more than Gaius and yet she had not confided in him about this. Merlin looked up upon hearing his name and couldn't help but smile at the little boy in front of him." Hello William "

William gasped with wide eyes "you're really Merlin?"

Merlin frowned slightly "yes I am, it's nice to meet you" he replied extending his hand

William squealed in delight and ran straight to Merlin, wrapping his little hands around Merlin's knees almost knocking him to the ground in a tight hug.

Cassandra laughed at her son's antics, "That's enough William. Leave Merlin alone you will have plenty of time to talk to him, now you are going to go with Rachael who will find Amy and you WILL behave "Cassandra replied waving to a young maid

"Awwww mum do I have to "whined William, shoulders slumping in defeat as he followed the young maid.

"Yes William and NO RUNNING OFF ALONE "called Cassandra

Galahad was heard whispering to the maid next to him, shaking his head "Mother like son."

Merlin looked at Cassandra "Cas why did you never tell me "

Cassandra shrugged and gave a small sad smile while merlin was sure he saw unshed tears form in her eyes " It's complicated "

* * *

**So how did you find it, I had lots of fun writing this, please review and are the chapters too long or too short please let me know**


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**Hi everyone, so I was struggling to write some of this and so i just decided to post what i have done , thus a short chapter this time round. I was going a different direct so ended up re-writing this section of the story because i didn't like it and want it to make sense. Hope you enjoy it and gives you bit more insight to our princess. I will try and up date soon just depends if i can work out where the story is going.** **love to hear what everyone thinks of this let me know ;)**

Arthur had dismissed the court after announcing a feast for the evening to welcome their new quests, who he explained were fleeing their homes and came to Camelot for safety to make a new life for themselves. Cassandra had taken Merlin's hand and dragged him into her chambers, so that they could catch up without eavesdroppers. Merlin and Cassandra could be found in a comfortable and relaxed position sitting at the small table. They had been remembering old times, they were thinking of all the times they had pulled the recent prank on lots of different groups of people but the entire court of Camelot had been their best.

"That was great it was even better than when we played that trick on John in Ealdor "chuckled merlin

"Sure was" smiled Cassandra; she had missed Merlin so much. He was and always will be her best friend. The last few years had been so hard without his charming smile and the way he was able to make her smile with his witty and charming personality. Yes she had William and there were others, but she needed her friend, times had been tough and she had suffered and she knew he had too. It was so hard, because it was not possible to be there for each other. She turned her head away so that Merlin wouldn't see as a single tear escaped the corner of her eye a travelled down her face. She quickly made an act of rubbing her eye to remove the evidence; luckily Merlin was oblivious at that particular moment as he reached for the wine jug on the bed side to pour two drinks.

Merlin turned serious as he sat back taking a sip of the drink looking at Cassandra with calculating eyes "So are you going to explain what happened and the details of why you are here and why you didn't tell me about William in any of your letters or how he seemed to know who I was "asked Merlin gently but with a hint of authority.

Cassandra sighed "Merlin it's been really hard, a lot has happened and most of it doesn't even matter anymore. Father is dead, the kingdom taken over and no more. My people are either spread through the kingdoms, dead or sided with my enemies. Eric was killed about a year after William was born; he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. I tried to tell you but things just got harder and more complicated and I just couldn't seem to put it in a letter, I was so focused on what was going on at home and William is so special Merlin he was my one light in all the darkness. As things spiralled out of control with my step brother he was in danger. There was nothing left for us in Brenna and the only other place I felt safe and knew who could or even would help us, would be you and Camelot" Cassandra sniffed as the memories resurfaced, she looked up at Merlin eyes sparkling with unshed tears " I liked to tell William about you, he has heard so many stories and has asked since he learnt to talk to get a chance to meet you and Merlin; William needs someone that can help teach him about magic he's started to show signs of having it himself. I know that Camelot has banned it but you are the only one that understands what he's going through. He might listen to you more than he does me. I hope that we are safe here, but I fear my brother will never stop until we are both dead" She sobbed and she felt merlin come over and wrap his arms around her as she finally broke down after months of staying strong focusing on getting her son and people out of the kingdom.

Merlin just held her as she sobbed in his arms, he felt rather bad and decided to take it easy on her she had suffered badly and he hadn't realised how bad things really were. It made him feel guilty of being angry at her and for not being there. Well he was going to make sure that both Cassandra and her son would be safe from now on. Finally the princess gave a final sniff and wiped her eyes, Merlin gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry Cas, I wish I could have been there"

"It's ok merlin it's not your fault you didn't know and besides I know what you're like! If I had told you, you would of tried to come and aid us because you are a selfless idiot with no self-preservation at all "Cassandra smiled weakly as Merlin chuckled at her statement.

"Besides I bet you have had your fair share of difficult obstacles. The last letter I received was when morgana had taken the throne from Arthur and Gwen was still banished, what happened to Agravaine? That was over a year ago"

"Ah yes, well about that I'm sorry I got preoccupied. Arthur found Gwen again and we retook Camelot, Morgana hasn't been heard of or seen since and unfortunately I had to take care of Agravaine, apart from that things have been moving forward with Gwen as queen and allowing Arthurs reign to develop as his own kingdom " Merlin retold Cassandra

Suddenly the door burst open and William ran into the room covered in mud talking excitedly "Mummy mummy I got to explore the castle its soooooooooo big, and there are knights I got to watch them sword fight and then I got chased by chickens and can I go to the feast tonight pleaseeee "

"William slow down - laughed Cassandra –you my go to the feast if you get cleaned up and behave, however if it gets too late you will come to bed." Ordered Cassandra

"The feast, Oh no! I'm late Arthur is going to kill me, Cas /William. I have to go prepare Arthur for the feast he can't manage without me. "Merlin ruffled Williams's hair and smiled at Cassandra as he left their chambers to go and attend the king.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing

**Hi my lovely readers, hope your enjoying my story I'm really enjoying writting chapter is very sweet and loved writing it let me know what you think do like it or hate it. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: dancing **

Merlin had managed to prepare Arthur for the feast even with the odd behaviour he was receiving from the king. Arthur was being oddly nice and cryptic constantly giving Merlin secret looks when he though he wasn't looking and wasn't even angry of him being late. He did however still make Merlin serve drinks through the night constantly throwing him looks when Cassandra kept asking him to come over and serve drinks for her just to have the opportunity to talk to him. Many of the knights and eligible nobles attending the feast were seen approaching the princess and asking for a dance. The princess politely turned down everyone as she watched her son move from one side of the room engaging knights, Nobels and servants alike in joining him in his antics. Everyone was taken with the curious lively young boy. He managed to make people laugh at his bright smile and silly antics. The knights of Brenna where mingling with Camelot's and Galahad found himself next to Gwaine and Percival. He was much more careful with the amount of drink he was being supplied by Gwaine and was keeping it to a minimum as he watched the royalty at the head of the table, where he could see Merlin bending down to pour Cassandra drinks and whisper in her ear. The Princess would smile brilliantly and chuckle as Merlin made these comments.

Gwaine punched Galahad on the arm and gave a roguish grin as he spilt mead on the table "Hey Galahad, do you think the princess will grace me with a dance "

"Not a chance Gwaine she hasn't danced with anybody except William since Eric her husband died, she's turned down everyone in the room" Galahad slapped Gwaine, and although he seemed to be smiling he was deadly serious. If he had known what was about to happen, he would of eaten his words.

The princess was about to prove him wrong!

Cassandra was getting a little bored just watching other couples dance and she felt sad that she didn't have anybody to share this with, as she watched her son dancing with a young serving girl he had convinced to indulge him. She was relieved to be in Camelot though and felt that they had finally found somewhere they could be safe from her step brother.

Gwen leaned over at that moment to talk to Cassandra; she had noticed the princess watching her son." William is such a lovely boy, you must be very proud. I assume he looks like his father and he must have been a wonderful man. I am so sorry for your loss it must have been hard to raise him on your own. Does William remember his father at all? I don't know what I would do without Arthur!"

Cassandra shrugged and gave a small smile "Your highness, It was such a long time of go, and it was an arranged marriage for the good of the kingdom I was made to marry Eric, we didn't know each other very well and only met once before we married. Eric was very different from me and he died just over a year after William was born. I am very proud of William he will grow up to be just like his father I see William's father in him. They have the same kind, charming personalities and the ability to see the best in people"

"Please Cassandra call me Gwen "

"Of course", At that point in time the music changed and merlin walked over to fill Arthur's goblet. Cassandra caught his eye and her face broke out into a grin, she decided that she wanted to have some fun. She gestured to Merlin to come over. As he did she stood up." Merlin I wish to dance, please escort me" Cassandra asked. All Merlin could do was gape in shock, it would look odd for a servant dancing with the princess in front of everyone , the meeting that afternoon was one thing and only Camelot's closest knights and council members were present.

"You want to dance with _Merlin_, he's so clumsy. There is no way he will be able to take one step before tripping over his own feet" Arthur mocked

"Prat, I will show you "Merlin replied as Gwen took the jug of wine and Cassandra took his hand leading him on to the dance floor as Arthur laughed behind Merlin's back. As soon as Merlin and Cassandra began to dance the surrounding hall was thrown into absolute awe at the gracefulness and stunning twirling as they watched a beautiful princess dance in time with a usually clumsy servant smiling at each other. Arthur's smirked dropped from his face in total bewilderment; Gwaine gasped and now understood why he would not have even stood a chance. Galahad had not seen Cassandra look so blissfully happy in a long time. Gwen and William were the only two in the room to smile at the couple who were oblivious to the reactions and whispers they were receiving.

"Merlin your thinking of the first time we danced aren't you? " Cassandra enquired as she noticed his faraway look

"You know me too well Cas, do you remember? you had challenged *Will and Katie that we could dance better than them"

"hmmm well all I remember is that we lost badly, you had two left feet and stood on my dress as your foot slipped on a stick and we ended in a tangled heap" beamed Cassandra in amusement

"Then you spend hours giving me lessons until I could dance perfectly without looking where I was going "to prove a point he lifted her up and twirled her around. Her gown flew out around her as if she was flying, she laughed in enjoyment as he brought her back down close in his arms. They were sanding so close to each other looking into each other's eyes totally ignoring anything else going on. If Cassandra leant forward just slightly she would be able to kiss his soft lips.

Suddenly they were brought out of their trance by a small tug on each of their clothing, Cassandra blinked down at her son as Merlin pulled away shaking his head as if to clear it.

"May I cut in have this dance "William asked Merlin with an infectious smile?

"Of course you can; my lady thank you for the dance "He smiled at William and bowed his head to Cassandra giving her a small kiss on the hand.

As Cassandra danced with her son she watched Merlin make his way over to the knights, where he was bombarded with teasing from his friends.

"Merlin, you dog never knew you could be such a ladies man. A princess at that too I always thought I would need to teach you a thing or two" Gwaine wolf whistled and beamed at Merlin while punching him in the arm.

"I didn't know you could dance! It's as surprising as you generally cannot stay on your feet without tripping over them. I never thought I would see the day that MERLIN would find a girl, it's just so. So .wrong" Arthur announced in bemusement as the knights all laughed and Gwen frowned at her husband.

"What did you say, yes I can dance it helps when you have a good teacher and Cassandra is just a friend."

"Come on Merlin she is much more of a friend admit it she has a nickname for you and she can't kept her eyes off you. Her son knows all about you. What exactly where you doing in her chambers all afternoon" Arthur smirked with a raised eyebrow that would put Gauis to shame.

"What No, don't be stupid we are JUST friends we gave each other nicknames when we were 8 and they just stuck. She is just happy to see a friend again, we were catching up she's been through hell". Merlin blushed and defended himself as the knights broke into loud laughter at his indignation." You're all a bunch of dollop heads, Good night Sire and Sirs" Merlin said as insultingly and angrily as he could muster before storming out the hall. Unbeknownst to him Galahad watched his retreating back with a slight frown trying to figure something out, it had seemed so familiar. Arthur was dragged away by Gwen who had overheard the teasing and had decided to reprimand him for his insensitivity; this only made the knights laugh harder.

It wasn't long after Merlin stormed out that Cassandra left the feast that was still going on as some of the knights began singing boisterously due to , too many consumed mugs of mead or wine. She had decided to take William to bed as he was yawning.

She took the young boy back through the castle to their chambers where he confronted her about Merlin.

"Mum do you love Merlin? You looked so happy"

"William don't be silly he is just a special friend who I have missed very much, now hush and go to bed it is very late"

"But he's more than that. I can tell. You know it's ok if you do, I like Merlin and he's going to help teach me magic, I don't remember Dad. You….Deserve… To… be….. happy" William stuttered as a large yawn escaped him. He mumbled Good night as his eyes closed falling asleep. Cassandra sighed and looked at her boy with fond eyes the innocence and naivety of children. What a blessing she thought. She couldn't really disagree with William she did love Merlin and always had even when she was forced to marry Eric. She was worried though he didn't seem to have the same feelings and there was the added complication that she did not know how to deal with. She had so many secrets that she just couldn't tell him, it was too painful and would make life that much more complicated and dangerous for the both of them. She turned away to look out the window as silent tears fell down to the ground.

* * *

**So did you enjoy it , wasn't it so sweet ? Don't you think Cas and Merlin are cute together? So anyway thankyou for following and reviewing hopefully the story will start to pick up now **


	5. Chapter 5: Eavesdropping

**Hey everyone thanks so much for reading I hope this starts to get the story moving. Merlin may seem a bit out of character in this chapter, but there is a reason for this and it will be explained later it just didnt seem to fit into this sequence of events. Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eavesdropping **

It was a couple days later that things in Camelot were spiralling out of control for the Princess of Brenna. The feast gave her such hope and promise. The almost kiss was constantly on her mind and she wanted to explore it further, but knew it wasn't a good idea and besides Merlin seemed to have no intention of giving in to his urges. Merlin had agreed to help with Williams's education on magic to prevent the young boy from drawing attention to himself and using it in front of anyone. Merlin had decided he would take William out into the forest with the pre-tense of collecting herbs for Gaius. They were getting on so well and where often seen together while Merlin told stories to the energetic child. If anyone thought this odd it was not mentioned as the princess didn't seem to mind. When dealing with Cassandra Merlin would keep up a polite yet formal interaction. It was hard due to their long standing friendship but it managed to sway any such rumours people where making up and kept them from becoming entangled with each other. Most people just took the servants behaviour as they did when he was seen with the king. Galahad on the other hand had started to investigate the missing link. He was sure there was more going on. Cassandra had talked about Merlin all the time back home and they had seemed to be so close and yet both were being guarded and pulling away. There was something familiar about the manservant that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He began to gather information discreetly about Merlin and his life before Camelot from the knights, servants and even the king and queen, he could not get anything from the two concerned but the innocence of William allowed him to gain lots of insight, the boy was very happy tell the stories Merlin and his mother always told him about the young man.

Elsewhere in the castle Merlin's friends were questioning his odd behaviour. He had been so distracted and closed, since his outburst at the feast and they couldn't understand why it was such a big deal. If he didn't have feelings for the princess then no problem; it was obvious to everyone that there was something more but both were holding back.

"Merlin what is it with you, No one will really care if you're with a princess. I mean I'm the king and I married Gwen, she was a servant "Arthur tried as Merlin silently went about his chores for the third day in a row not even acknowledging Arthurs comment. Arthur was getting sick and tired of Merlin being so odd. He wanted his cheeky insolent friend back even if he wouldn't admit it. Merlin was going about his chores silently, he was deep in thought. William was the only one that could get a smile and even then it was strained and looked a little guilty.

There was a loud clash as Merlin tripped and dropped Arthur's clothes over the floor again for the millionth time that day. "Merlin you are so clumsy, I think you should take lessons in walking" Arthur jibed again trying to get a rise out of Merlin.

"Of course Sire, I need to take your washing to be cleaned and then If I have your permission Gaius requires some herbs I will be gone for the training this afternoon your Armour has been polished and is ready for you" Merlin gestured to Arthur's shinning armour in the corner of the room.

Arthur sighed in disappointment "Of course Merlin"

Merlin walked out of Arthur's chambers completely oblivious as Gwaine walked past. "Hey Merlin the princess got you ….." Gwaine trailed off as Merlin failed to notice his friend, a frown on his face deep in thought. Gwaine watched Merlin's retreating back with sad and worried eyes before walking into Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur we need to do something about Merlin, This is wrong" said the usually cheerful knight seriously.

"Right let's go to Gaius" Arthur replied standing up to go talk to the physician with Gwaine following close behind, perhaps he knew what was going on and knew how they could reach the distracted servant.

They burst through the doors making the physician jump in surprise at the entrance of the king and Knight.

"Sire what is the problem is something wrong" asked Gaius preparing for anything.

"YES Gaius there is something terribly wrong with _Me_rlin, He's not himself he's actually being a decent servant but has become twice as clumsy. He's not complained once about the long list of chores I gave him. He's completely distracted and not in a good way. He seems depressed" Arthur ranted breathing heavily as he finished.

"Are you actually concerned, I knew you cared about him "Smirked Gwaine who couldn't resist taking the mickey out of Arthur, even if he was really worried for his friend too.

"NO OF COURSE NOT !, just look at my armour he's put so many dents in it from dropping it and he's not helping with training he's not focused so I don't get as he keeps dropping the shield . " Arthur tried to explain in indignation but unsuccessfully masked the concern for his manservant in his voice. Gaius just raised his eye brow and gave Arthur a pointed look, showing he knew that the king really did care about Merlin.

"Of course princess, so anyway; Gaius do you know what's going on with Merlin or Cassandra for that matter we don't seem to be able to get anything out of him. I mean he obviously likes her and we did tease him about it but surely he wouldn't take it to heart it was just a bit of fun. It seems to be something more" Gwaine asked in concern with a hint of pleading for any information that he could use to better help his friend.

Gaius just sighed, he had noticed Merlin's behaviour after the feast but try as he might he could not get his ward to open up to him. It was obvious something had happened between the two young people in the past. The only explanation Gaius could even think of was that Merlin thought it was improper to be seen in a relationship with a princess or the fact that he had lost Freya, but there was something more.

"I'm sorry Arthur /Gwaine I don't know much else than you do, He won't talk to me either he just comes and stares into space deep in thought. Whatever is bothering him is not resolving itself, perhaps you should talk to Cassandra they both seem sad. Maybe they are being bothered by the same thing. I'm sure if we left them for a bit longer they will work it out between themselves. "advised Gaius with a small frown as he thought about the situation.

"Right come on princess lets go find Cassandra and get her to spill the beans "Gwaine gestured to Arthur

"Gwaine will you STOP calling me that there is a real princess staying in Camelot. Besides she will have to wait we have training right now and Brenna's knights are joining us. I really want to see how they fight as a lot want to join Camelot's knights." Arthur replied as they left Gaius chambers. Gaius just shook his head at their antics as Gwaine groaned about training and suggested they go to the tavern instead.

They were on their way to the armoury when they heard hushed angry whispers coming from a small room off to the side. The door stood slightly ajar and they were going to just walk past it when the heard the angry tone of Cassandra's name. Arthur and Gwaine glanced at each other in curiosity and moved closer to the door to get a better look at what was going on; they found the princess and Galahad facing each other both with frowns of anger clearly written on their faces as they argued in hushed tones.

"Cassandra He's the one isn't he? He has the right to know!"

"I know that! His cousin doesn't even know "snapped Cassandra

"You need to tell them the truth "growled Galahad

" How can I, they would never believe me and there might be spies and if word gets out that William has a legitimate claim to the throne of Brenna and Incatasi there will be no stopping my step brother from coming here and killing William to ensure there could never be a claim to overpower him. We tried to fight him and we lost, it's not worth the risk" Cassandra asked in desperation.

"I know that but you owe William, the people of Brenna and those from Camelot the truth, you cannot keep this a secret for ever" Galahad replied in exasperation with barely a hint of contained anger

"I have kept these secrets for 4 years, I am not about to divulge it just because you went snooping and put two and two together" Spat Cassandra, she looked livid, anger seeping through directed at her most trusted knight masking the fear she held for the amount of damage these secrets could do.

"Cassandra this isn't right to everyone involved . . .TRUTH." Galahad said emphasizing each word harshly.

"NO! There is enough going on at the moment and I will NOT put people in danger, they might not acknowledge the truth and believe me, it will cause too much pain if the knowledge is rejected. I will not be responsible in ruining other people's lives because of a rash decision they might not want any part of. I need to make sure it is the right time. I will not be responsible for the destruction this secret causes, it affects William and as his mother it is my decision when he is told. As your princess you must keep this to yourself until such time I deem appropriate, it could mean Williams very life" Cassandra demanded with seriousness and a hint of desperation

Galahad bowed in subservience knowing he must honour the

princess's wishes "I will do as you say my Lady. I have served your father loyally and then yourself and the prince for many years now. But please Cassandra think about my request you must tell them before they find out at the wrong moment" Galahad finished in a resinated tone pleading with his monarch.

"I promise I will tell them when the time is right soon, but right now it is too risky plus my secrets are not the only ones at risk if they come to light" Cassandra sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat and exhaustion.

Outside the door Arthur and Gwaine shared baffled looks in utter shock, they never thought that the princess was keeping secrets that would put her family and all of Camelot in danger , no wonder she was being cautious with Merlin she didn't want to put him in the middle of the family war. They quickly moved away from the door to hide behind a pillar as Cassandra and Galahad left the room going their separate ways. Once they were gone the King and his knight moved away from their hiding place.

"I can't believe that William is the grandson of not only Brenna's king but of also the king of Incatasi, the two neighbouring kingdoms! Does that mean Eric was the king's son?" Gwaine asked in puzzlement

"No it can't be, otherwise it wouldn't be a secret Cassandra's step brother would have known what family Eric came from and it wouldn't have needed to be a secret. I believe he came from a family of high ranking powerful and wealth knights" Arthur replied

Both men stopped and turned to look at each other with wide eyes and asked at exactly at the same time "Then who is Williams Father….."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile a crow was flying as fast as it could to the kingdom of Brenna with news of the young prince's heritage for Arthur and Gwaine where not the only ones to have over heard the conversation between Galahad and the princess.

* * *

**ohhhhhh whats going on! i know. do you? so what did you all think please review and let me know what you think love it hate it? **


	6. Chapter 6:A child's point of view

**Hi everyone I know you have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. Its not as long as the last one but it seemed like a good place to finish it. Now this chapter is sort of going back and hopefully it answers why Merlin is out of sorts. let me know what you think and i re-read my story and if you see an extra update i have just gone back to try and fix some terrible spelling and grammer mistakes in earlier chapters. So please let me know what you think and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: A child's point of view **

Merlin was out of sorts, he was deeply distracted by his thoughts from the feast. He had stormed away from Arthur and the knights, emotions swirling around his head. He couldn't shake the feelings long since buried and forgotten that should not or ever should have allowed to come back. He was so confused and at a lost about what to do. Last time this had happened he had let his emotions control his actions and that was half the problem he could not or would not let himself give in like last time. His conscience and kind hearted soul swore that he would not do such a thing ever again it was not acceptable. The betrayal he had performed in Freya's memory and he couldn't forgive that action. If he pursued and reacted to the feelings for Cassandra it would be an ultimate betrayal. He shook his head; no it could not be allowed to happen. She was a princess and he was just a servant even though he didn't behave like it, or accept the difference in status.

He had dropped Arthur's laundry off and was just walking down the hall lost in his thoughts when he abruptly bumped into someone walking down the other way. They bumped with such force that both ended on the floor with a loud OMPHF.

"Ouch I'm sorry, I didn't notice you" Merlin announced looking up at the sprawled limbs of the young maid he had knocked into. He picked himself off the floor and held out his hand to help the young girl up. She was slim with curly blonde hair coming down to her shoulders, wearing a light pale pink dress with frills on the end.

"It's ok, Merlin right? William talks about you a lot, I'm Amy. I tend to look after William a lot. You haven't seen him around he's run away from me again." The young girl sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"No sorry I haven't, but I was planning to take him out to pick herbs so if you want I will go find him and take him off your hands for a few hours" smiled Merlin

"That would be wonderful, I get peace and quiet for once I will let the princess know " Amy nodded in satisfaction and turned away abandoning her quest for William a smug smile on her face as she left.

Merlin went looking for the young boy and found him rather quickly; he had been hiding from Amy close by behind a statue and was delighted when merlin offered to take him just out beyond the castle walls for magic practice.

"Why where you hiding from Amy "Merlin asked as they walked down the steps and out into the court yard.

The young prince looked a bit sheepish as he shrugged and answered Merlin "she makes me feel like such a baby, don't do this, I will tell your mother blah blah, plus I don't think she likes me much I know she is my carer and close to the family but she gives me a bad feeling …." The young boy just trailed off on his statement frowning slightly as he thought about the young maid." Any way what are you going to teach me "He smiled in excitement at the prospect of learning spells as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Just a little bit further, patience William "chuckled Merlin at the boys' eagerness. It was wonderful for Merlin to share a part of himself with the young boy, when he performed magic and was met by joy and wonder instead of warning or fear.

Merlin led William to the large clearing he normally met the great dragon in. Merlin settled on an old log while William sat cross legged in front of him eyes wide waiting patiently for instructions, the small twitch of his hands the only indication on how hard he was trying to contain his excitement. Merlin smiled at the young boy "Ok William concentrate I'm going to show you first then I want you to try. We will start with something small conjuring a flame in the palm of your hand "Merlin closed his hand into a fist and brought it close to his mouth and with power pronounced in the old religion **_Forbearnan _**his eyes flashed gold and he opened his hand to reveal a small flame alight in his palm.

"Wow lemme try" Gasped William in wonder

"Ok concentrate and then pronounce the word as **_For-bear-nahn_****.** Feel your magic let it flow through you imagine what you are trying to create" instructed Merlin

William screwed his face up in determination a frown of concentration and tongue sticking out as he prepared to use magic. Merlin held his breath waiting to see if the young boy would be able to do it first try. "**_Forbearnan_**" he whispered. Nothing happened! William's face fell in disappointment.

"Try again William. Even I don't get most spells right the first time" encouraged Merlin

William squared his shoulders and concentrated ready to try again _"_**_Forbearnan_**_" _ and this time his eye glowed gold and a much smaller flame than Merlin's appeared "Well done now keep practicing until it becomes instinctual" smiled Merlin at the look of triumphant on William's face.

As William practiced and experimented with the spell, Merlin drifted back into his thoughts from the morning. He really needed to talk to someone but there was no one to talk to without bringing up Freya and explaining their history, Gauis was the only one who knew about Freya, but he wouldn't understand fully. Nor did Merlin want to discuss the history with Cassandra. For Merlin it felt like minutes, but it was an hour later that William noticed Merlin's distracted behaviour and became complacent with forming a small ball of flame in his hand. William sat next to the warlock placing his hand on Merlin's leg looking up into his bright blue eyes. "Merlin what is wrong are you not happy that my mother is here?" Asked the young boy curious to help Merlin.

Merlin sighed and looked down at the young innocent boy who seemed to become a much older person and seemed to have an ingrained wisdom, but yet was still a young innocent child. "No it's not that, I am happy she is here. I just feel that she deserves better "

"Why? You know she really loves you and I can tell you like her too" William asked with sincerity

"I…I… William there are some things that are just complicated as you get older, you see I loved someone else before your mother and she died. I feel if I am with someone else then I will forget her and I am betraying her memory. Plus I made a mistake and regret what happened between your mother and me last time we met. It was wrong" Merlin answered in a defeated tone.

William frowned in confusion "I don't understand did you hurt mother? "

"No nothing like that" Merlin answered quickly

"Then you have nothing to worry about then, she always talked about you even if I don't understand. She has been alone since father died; do you not think you have something in common? "The young boy smiled looking into the very depths of Merlin's soul with understanding and compassion." Besides I'm sure your love would want you to move on and be happy. You will never forget her as I won't forget dad for he lives in here "William reached up and put his small hand on Merlin's heart to show what he meant. Merlin looked at the young boy with wide eyes and a glistening tear escaped his eye.

Merlin sniffed and wiped it away smiling at the young lad with his heart lighter and a new sense of joy. William was right Freya would not want Merlin to waste his life by refusing happiness out of her memory and Cassandra didn't seem to regret what had happened in the past. This time he would be more of a gentleman and wait until other requirements where dealt with before succumbing to urges. It had taken the simple view from a mere child to remind him how to face life's complications.

"Thankyou William, for reminding me of what love means "Merlin replied pulling the young boy into a tight hug, conveying his gratitude "Now let's see how your spell is coming along and maybe we can try another spell "

"yippee" cried William

They spend the rest of the afternoon practicing spells of fire, for depending on what the sorcerer wanted to achieve required manipulating the element using various words from the old religion. Merlin watched with surprise and awe at how quickly William picked them up. Merlin knew that he himself was very rare, but William's power was in itself a very unique gift. Merlin had only met two other people apart from himself that would rival William's abilities, Morgana and Mordred.

* * *

**So just to say thankyou everyone for reading,following,reviewing and favouriating I get very excited when I get reviews ect. I now have a better idea of where the story is going, it suddendly changed and developed a little differently from the original idea but I'm excited with the new story line and hope you will be too.**


	7. Chapter 7:Weapon

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry this took so long. Real life actually had to take precedant for a while, work was extremely busy and I started a new training programme. So 5:15 am starts. Any way the other problem is i started to write further along and got so excited what was happening then had to figure out a way to fill in the missing information. anyway updates should be quicker i have 1/2 of the next chapter written already and 2 more chapters have been finished after that. So enough of my rant enjoy! happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:weapon**

Arthur momentarily forgot about the conversation that he and Gwaine had overheard. They had arrived at the training field just after Galahad and Arthur began to inspect the new knights comparing them to Camelot's. The pairs of knights sparred with each other as the king watched with fascination, Brenna's knights where very talented swordsman's, light on their feet much more that Camelot's; enabled them to be very quick footed but the strength of changing sword strikes kept the knights evenly matched. Gwaine was busy with a fight with Galahad; there was a stark contrast between Gwaine's relaxed cheeky fighting to Galahad's stoic silent attitude. Their swords clashed together blow after blow, neither one able to get the upper hand. They grew more forceful as each got more frustrated at not being able to win. Suddenly with an elegant flick of his wrist Galahad twisted and forced Gwaine to drop his sword. Galahad picked up Gwaine's sword and handed it back to him as the knight slapped him on the arm

" Well done Galahad, very impressive "

"Thankyou Sir Gwaine, you are a very talented opponent" Galahad replied with a smile

"I would be very interested to see how you do with me Galahad, perhaps you would like to take me on " Arthur announced with pride

At that moment Cassandra walked onto the training ground dressed In breaches and light chain mail, A ruby dagger thrust through her belt.

"I don't think that would be very fair to Sir Galahad, sire. I will certainly be a match and take you up on your challenge "Cassandra beamed to the speechless king and astonished knights

Brenna's knights just smirked knowingly and shook their head at how unorthodox their princess had always been, they were quite use to it.

"Cassandra I don't think that, that is appropriate I wouldn't want to humiliate you or cause harm "Arthur supplied quite taken back by the challenge

"Why Sire, are you afraid that you will be beaten by a girl "Cassandra mocked

"Of course not. I just wouldn't want you to get hurt "Arthur snorted at the very idea

"Oh is that right sire, we'll let us see and I assure you I will not be harmed "Cassandra smiled secretly

Galahad pulled Gwaine away as the other knights stopped what they were doing to watch the two royals spar, creating a deadly silence and stillness on the training field.

"Cassandra can't surely expect to win against Arthur ?I'm sure she is a strong fighter, but Arthur is the best in the five kingdoms " Gwaine whispered to Galahad as the two royals stood glaring at each other.

Galahad just raised his eyebrow and gave Gwaine a pointed look as he chuckled "I wouldn't be so surprised, you are about to witness what happens when a princess is raised by a king"

Cassandra and Arthur circled each other, Arthur had a calculated look and a small frown as he watched Cassandra's movements; while Cassandra looked relaxed but focused, and she drew her ruby dagger gripping it tightly but pointed downwards while Arthur's sword was at the ready pointed at his opponent. Neither one wanted to make the first move; Arthur suddenly swung first trying to catch Cassandra off guard. He was stunned and caught off balance when he just met thin air. Cassandra was light on her feet seemingly able to almost transport herself instantaneously. One minute she was in front of Arthur, the next she far off to the opposite side. She twisted and ducked with such grace and speed it was hard for the watching knights to keep up, let alone Arthur. Arthur tried to anticipate her next move by changing the direction of his sword in mid swing. Cassandra saw it coming and twisted out the way bring up the dagger when required to deflect and push the sword in the other direction. Arthur began to become more and more frustrated as sweat trickled down his face and apart from the heavy breathing from Cassandra you wouldn't have thought she was using much effort to avoid the assault. In a fit of annoyance and impatience boiling from tiredness from the long duel Arthur lunged at Cassandra, She slid across the ground under the blade; it just missed her head, she swiftly dragged her foot around to collect Arthur's feet. He went flying backwards as his feet were taken out from under him and his sword flew out of his hand. He then found himself flat on his back with a dagger at his throat.

They were both breathing hard; then Cassandra smiled and flicked the blade away and thrust it into her belt again and offered Arthur her hand." Thankyou my Lord, you fought well "Cassandra announced with sincerity

The stunned silence was crackling with energy as everyone watched on to see the reaction of the king. Arthur was frustrated but it was a very impressive display; he had never fought anyone like Cassandra before. "That was most impressive, how did you manage it? "Arthur asked bewildered.

Cassandra smiled she helped Arthur up " With a lot of practice and if you watch carefully a swordsman wrist, eyes and foot work, it will show you everything you need to know, however I must admit there were some close calls during that fight"

The tension in the air broke as the two royals smiled at each other and the knights began to talk about what they had just witnessed. Galahad and Gwaine came over to congratulate the princess. "Well done Cassandra that was very impressive I knew you could fight when you confronted me in the forest "Gwaine beamed

"May I see your dagger "he asked the design had intrigued him the first time he saw it and something about it seemed familiar. Cassandra pulled the gorgeous dagger out so that Gwaine and the other knights could inspect it.

Some of the other knights had come over to take a look at the jewel encrusted dagger for it was a blur of red. "Oi I was looking at that "cried Gwaine as Elyan took the dagger away to inspect the craftsmanship.

"This is a very impressive and unique piece of smith work, the lining is superb and the balance is like nothing I have ever seen, there are no blemishes and the pattern is not worn away. How old is this and I would very much like to meet who made this blade" Elyan asked in awe because he could appreciate the handiwork that had made such a fine blade, Arthurs was the only other blade he had ever seen.

"It was a gift to my father for safe keeping until it could be given back to its rightful owner, I believe it is a very special air loom and I don't know who made it" Cassandra replied with a straight face giving nothing away

"What's the pattern mean it almost looks like a language "Arthur queried

" ITS NOT, I mean it's just a silly pattern Its just for decoration " Cassandra spluttered quickly almost blowing her cover "I would like it back now please, it is very dear to me " she supplied getting her panic under control.

"Wait, I wanted a closer look first" he said taking it back from Elyan and running his finger over the pattern and ruby at the hilt and squinting at the sharp weapon with a slight frown before schooling his features and smiling handing the dagger back to Cassandra, who had been absentmindedly biting her lip.

"Thankyou Cassandra it truly is a wonderful blade "Gwaine supplied

"You're welcome now I think I might go wash up before dinner "She replied and quickly, but gracefully left the training area as Gwaine watched her walk away.

The knights all left to prepare for the evening or some to go out on patrol; Gwaine and Arthur were coming out of the armoury as they heard laughter. Looking around they noticed Merlin smiling and joking with William, who was currently getting a lift on Merlins shoulders. Arthur was glad to see Merlin looked so much happier and relaxed. His herb picking with William must have been just what he needed. The king watched as Cassandra came towards the two boys and Merlin look up and smiled at his long-time friend with shinning eyes. They were talking and soon all three were laughing at something William had said. Arthur and Gwaine continued to watch as the trio walked towards them.

"Merlin "he called an idea forming, as the servant looked up with a bright smile.

"Yes Arthur "Merlin replied "do you have more jobs for me? "He asked with a slight sagging of the shoulders

"Actually I wanted to tell you that you can have the day off tomorrow "Arthur smiled

Merlin gaped at Arthur "Who are you and where is the real king of Camelot "

"Merlin you idiot, I don't need your services tomorrow, I would like you to escort the Princess Cassandra and her son around Camelot. They haven't been shown much out of the citadel only if the lady would like of course" Arthur nodded to Cassandra, who had the biggest smile

"Yay Merlin can we, can we pleaseeeeeeeeeee," William squealed in delight

Merlin chuckled at the enthusiastic prince "How could I possibly refuse, of course. Thankyou Arthur "

"Not a problem I have too much to do so I can't escort them" Waving it off as if to say it was a chore for Merlin to do

" YAY, let's have a picnic and we can go to the lake and the market place and we can run and have fun " rambled William as he pulled Merlin and Cassandra away holding one grownups hand in each of his.

"What are you planning Arthur that was a ruse to get Merlin, Cassandra and William out the way "Gwaine frowned, he wasn't stupid he knew the king was up to something?

"Organise a meeting with my closest knights , Gaius and Geoffrey tomorrow I want to work out what's going on in my kingdom and if need be we might be able to stop Merlin from getting hurt" Arthur announced.

* * *

**So what did you think as always love to hear your ideas and thoughts on how to improve the story , hope you enjoyed it I will try and get the next chapter up asap**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Hey Everyone, as I said it wouldn't take long for the next up date and this one should be good, We finally have some answers and then next chapter will be up tomorrow and then the big secret wil be revealed. Thanx to everyone following,fave and special thankyou for reviews , as alway love to hear what you think any ideas on how to improve it. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Revelations **

"So what's this about Arthur? " Gwen asked the question curiously to start the discussion.

Arthur had organised a meeting with his most trusted knights to see if he could find out more about Cassandra and her son. "I have brought you all here today to discuss things of upmost delicacy, you must swear that not a word will be told outside of this room to **_any_** one" Arthur supplied with all seriousness

All his knights, Gwen, Gaius and Geoffrey nodded their ascent with curious glances at the king.

"Now Gwaine and I accidently over heard some interesting information and I wanted to ask all of you, have you ever heard of the kingdom of Incatasi or her king"

There was silence and glances all around; it seemed nobody had heard of it. "Gaius surly you would know, you seem to know everything "Elyan asked

"Really, it might seem that way but I assure you I have never heard of such a place, perhaps it has a different name? Where did you come across this name and why do you want to know "Gaius asked looking at the king wary of the answer.

Arthur sighed "well this may help it is the neighbouring kingdom to Brenna and it seems that William has a legitimate claim to the throne of Incatasi _and_ Brenna which is currently occupied by Cassandras step brother, James"

More shocked silence was met by this statement, Even for Gwaine the lack of jibing and mockery was uncommon , but he was still thinking of the dagger something about that and the name of the kingdom had seemed familiar. He was barely paying attention as the knights began to all talk at once. He concentrated on the name and cleared his mind as he began to think of his child hood and the story he was told by his mother to help him sleep when his father had been away.

"I KNOW WHAT THAT DAGGER IS" He cried in revelation, all talking ceased at Gwaine's declaration

"What is it asked "Percival asked?

"When I was a child my mother told me of a powerful and ancient weapon passed down from generation to generation of a noble family that was so powerful they could command the dragons themselves, It is said the dagger was made with magic and is supposed to react to the direct descendant and would show who is to rule the people of the kingdom from which the great Lord Ambrosia use to rule. " Gwaine paused collecting his thoughts and bracing himself to tell the next part of the story, he took a deep breath and continued." It is said that the Great Ambrosia had two sons, one who was a legitimate heir and would become a dragon lord; while the other felt shunned and turned away from his family after the great Ambrosia's death to pursue a life as a knight in a faraway kingdom to gain his own wealth and power. Cassandra must have conceived William with the grandson of Lord Ambrosia." Gwaine finished his account to look around the table at his fellow knights who were staring at him in awe.

"Oh my, no wonder Cassandra didn't want anyone to know, people don't look kindly on dragon lords" Gwen gasped thinking about the reaction the poor little prince would have to endure if anyone found out, he was such a sweet little boy she couldn't bare it if anything happened to him.

"Hmmm, Gwaine how did you know all that "Arthur asked staring at the knight in question without blinking

"Ummmm" Gwaine shifted uncomfortably, this was not something he had wanted to tell Arthur or anyone only Merlin knew the truth, but he guessed if they found out whom William's father was he would have to tell them. He sighed in resignation "I know because I was told the story by my mother who was trying to explain my father's family history, and the dagger reminded me because father use to describe it and draw pictures of It, He said it was sometimes given to a powerful family as a token of good will, a binding of marriage for a prince or princess. " Gwaine finished awkwardly.

"You're …. You're …the cousin Cassandra was talking about! You're of noble birth! Why did you never say anything? Who is the prince? Who was the king?" Arthur spluttered barely coherently, he was not the only one stunned by this new revelation

Gwaine actually smiled and laughed at everyone's expressions it was too funny it was a shame Merlin wasn't there " As articulate as ever princess " he smirked , " now to answer your questions yes apparently I am the cousin of this so called prince but I have no idea of who they are or who the king was. My family never spoke of them; they must have had a falling out and as Gwen so elegantly put people do not look kindly on even those remotely related to dragon lords especially after the purge. We had nothing to do with dragon lords and do not have any such gift. Would be cool though" Everyone groaned at the very idea of _Gwaine_ in the position of controlling dragons.

"I never mentioned I was of noble because I despise it, if no one knows you're of noble birth you can live how you want. When my father died fighting for the king, we were left penniless and when my mother went to get help from the King, he turned her away. I believe being a noble is defined by what you do, not who you were born to." Gwaine finished with a smile.

At this declaration Arthur sagged into his chair utterly bewildered and defeated a grandson of a _dragon lord_ in Camelot. He did not want to see any harm come to the small child nobody had control on who their father was and the one dragon lord he had met wasn't so bad. Arthur turned his head as Geoffrey coughed to get his attention.

"Ahmm, Sire forgive me but I just remembered, you must know Lord Ambrosia was brother to King Constantine, who was your Grandfather"

"WHAT! " Arthur yelled "you mean to tell me that I am related to this so called prince of Incatasi and Gwaine "Arthur spluttered groaning at the thought of being related even distantly to Gwaine

"Hey couz, let's go celebrate in the tavern what's mine is yours, families share "Gwaine joyously called out as he stood and bounded out the council chamber doors; ready to celebrate his new knowledge. Arthur just groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Sire, what do want do about this information surely you need to speak to Cassandra" Leon asked

"For now we will all remain quiet, she does not wish anyone to know and she is afraid of William getting hurt and that the prince of Incatasi doesn't know the truth. Everyone is to keep their eyes and ears open and we will wait and see if the princess decides to tell us the truth, I will not condemn someone for something they have no control over. Plus I can hardly enforce banishment for my own family being a dragon lord is not the same as having magic, besides the last dragon lord I met wasn't so bad. Now can someone go after that second cousin of mine and stop him blabbing everything to the whole tavern" Arthur pouted

Percival smiled "I'll go "

"Wait I'm coming too "Elyan replied

Leon shook his head "Sire I will make sure they behave themselves "

"Thankyou Sir Leon "Arthur replied as he watched his most trusted knights chase after a mad grinning knight

"Arthur I'm proud of you, but what are we going to do about Merlin should we tell him? He's in love with Cassandra and William" Gwen asked putting her hand in his

"No I think we should talk to Cassandra soon and convince her to tell Merlin he might not like finding out from us "

Gwen nodded in approval as both King and Queen stood up to go to their chambers.

**oOo**

Meanwhile at the lake of Avalon Cassandra, Merlin and William were oblivious to the conversation happening back at the castle. They had started out early taking horses and food from the kitchens in order to have a picnic. William had been content to sit and listen to Merlin and Cassandra as they rode. The friends were so comfortable around each other now, the awkwardness from before long since disappeared. They were smiling at each other constantly; Merlin even entertained mother and son with magic. He was free to be himself and it felt so liberating. He had decided to take them to the lake of Avalon as it was a special place for him and wanted to share the beauty with Cassandra. For most young men, it would have been highly frustrating having a 5 year old I tow when one was out enjoying a romantic picnic. Merlin could not careless William was great to be around and filled him with so much joy at watching the bright eyed prince perform magic and be awed but merlins ability. William also knew when it was appropriate most of the time displaying he was well aware of adult feelings. He moved away to go explore the edge of the lake, practicing magic and water while giving his mother and Merlin privacy.

"William. Don't go too far. Stay where I can see you "Cassandra called as she watched the small boy chase a fish in the shallows of the water.

"Cas it is wonderful to have you here "Merlin smiled as he shuffled closer where he could sit next to Cassandra, both their shoulders brushing lightly next to each other.

Cassandra smiled at Merlin trying to keep her heart from wildly beating loudly as she glanced into his sparkling eyes and felt his shoulder next to hers. "It is so peaceful here, William is safe and happy and getting the help he needs to control his magic. I feel content and it was the best decision to come to Camelot, I wish I had made the decision much earlier things might have turned out better" she finished with a sad sigh

Merlin felt sad at the hardships she had been through, he moved his hand to grab hers in a tight embrace, watching as Cassandra's ears turned red.

"You know that my father really like your mother, he offered to take her back to the castle where you could live comfortable and safely " Cassandra told Merlin

"I know, but mum always did love her life and she thought it was better for me in the small village, until I was old enough to make my own decisions. " Merlin sighed; it would have been so good to grow up with Cassandra they never really got the chance to see each other much.

Cassandra sighed and leant into Merlin feeling contented and relaxed, she could feel his warm breath on the top of her heat, the rhythmic beating of his heart and the smell of the earth from spending so much time collecting herbs for Gaius. She looked up as he shifted blue sparkling eyes staring at her, a soft smile gracing his face. She bit her lip slightly as she stared at his soft rosy lips, they looked so inviting and she was just drawn to them. She tried to look away but was met by his crystal clear deep blue eyes, before she knew what was happening she had moved on her own accord without realising it tipping her head up and catching Merlins lips in her own. There was a small reluctance at first from the pure shock that Cassandra had instigated the kiss from Merlin, but he relaxed quickly drawing Cassandra into a deep passionate kiss, and putting his arms around her to embrace her pulling their body's closer together. Both parties gave a soft moan of pleasure from the tingling sensation they were receiving, the kiss seemed to ignite something deep down inside them drawing them together and filling the hole that had been left by past relationships making both Merlin and Cassandra feel whole again.

After a few minutes they broke apart, both smiling and breathing heavily, lips slightly red and swollen from the electrifying kiss. Cassandra giggled at Merlin who blushed.

William suddenly came rushing over, as he watched with a large smile on his face as Merlin and his mother had kissed, normally boys would find this gross, but William was a sensitive young boy, who loved to see others happy.

"Mummy. Merlin watch this" he laughed as he sat in Merlins lap. He concentrated and then cupped his hands together "**Blóstmá**" a single red rose appeared in his hand. William handed the flower to Merlin who smiled at him "That is very cleaver William, I haven't taught you that. How did you know how to do it" Merlin asked

William smiled brightly and shrugged. Merlin was still holding the flower when William poked him." I gave you that so you can give it to my mother, silly Merlin" The little boy shook his head whispering a little too loudly where Cassandra had heard and stifled a laugh at Merlins shocked face. He schooled his features and with delicate fingers placed the rose in the corner of Cassandras braid.

They spend the remainder of the day together telling stories to William, absolutely relaxed. It was so late, that the sun had set, when they arrived back at the castle. William had fallen asleep on the ride home in front of Cassandra. Merlin took the boy down and carried him as Cassandra walked by his side holding his free hand. Both were happy as they strolled to her chambers. To anyone watching they looked like a happy family, except for one who frowned at the happy couple's entwined hands and twirled around stomping off in anger as they disappeared into the Castle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The hoof beats on the forest floor from 2000 strong men of ruthless nature pushing their horses as hard as they could go. Already travelled many leagues, but still had many more to go. They were drawing closer to their destination; they would have victory in the battle to come. Their leader; a ruthless man with a malicious glint in his eye at the prospect of reaching his prey and wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting citizens.

* * *

**So did you like it? did I shock any one?. Everyone seems to Have Arthur being related I decided to make it Gwaine and then I couldnt help making Arthur apart of it too because i love the idea, but i decided to make him more removed. So next chapter will be up tomorrow and just to excite you we learn the ultimate secret.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gossip

**Hey everyone as promised a new update. I would like to congratulate Colin Morgan on winning the NTA. well deserved, he is a fantastic actor. I think he needs to keep a beard and messy hair he looked very young and weird. It is a shame Merlin didnt win . Any way on with the story I would like to welcome my new followers and thanxs to those who reviewed and fave you make me smile.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gossip **

It had been a few weeks now since the picnic and Merlin couldn't be happier, things with Cassandra moved steadily. He was walking down the hall way towards the kitchens to get lunch for both of them and the King; He passed a couple of maids standing off to the side gossiping, he caught snatches of the conversation like 'the princess' and 'William', but as he walked past they stopped talking. He smiled at them in greeting but they stared at him with wide eyes and sympathy. He frowned as he walked past them into the kitchen to collect Arthur's lunch and stopped abruptly as all chatter ceased. There was defiantly something going on and it seemed to concern him.

"Ummmm I'm here for the King's and Princess's lunch "he asked glancing around giving a hesitant smile at the silent staring faces. Mary the old cook came over and actually smiled at Merlin, she never smiled at him only yelled at him to keep his dirty fingers off her food and stay out of the kitchens.

"Here Merlin "she said handing over two platters full of food for the two royals.

"Thanks "he smiled, taking the trays and backing out the door. As the door closed he leant against it to find out what all the fuss was about. It didn't take long before he heard the conversation start up again.

An unknown kitchen maid was heard through the door, "poor Merlin do you think he knows about William. It would be so disappointing if the child's real father turned up again, He seems so taken with the young prince and his mother"

"Merlin is such a kind hearted soul and would do anything to help someone, it would break his heart if he knew the truth that Williams father is not Eric, but someone else entirely for all we know could be alive "Mary the cook responded "That princess better tread carefully or she might find my wrath come down on her, for hurting that young man" came the angry response from Mary.

"Do we even know anything about the boy's father "someone else asked

"The rumour is he was the prince of the neighbouring Kingdom and the grandson of the mighty Ambrosia, but all knowledge of the rest of the family is scrubbed from the records "the first maid that had spoken retold in awe

"How do you know? "Another asked

"The servants heard it from William's carer, who overheard it from Gwaine in the tavern the other night "again the maid before answered.

Merlin paled and his head spun at all the knowledge he had just overheard, there was no way that could be true, could there? He knew Cassandra there was no one before Eric and she had married him and William had been born 9 months later there was no way he was conceived by anyone else! Except … Merlin Gasped as the information dawned on him and sent his knees weak. The platters he had taken for lunch slipped from his grasp to clatter to the floor sending food rolling along the corridor. Without a backward glance, Merlin ran to speak to Cassandra.

He burst through her chambers with a loud bang startling the princess. "Merlin what on earth…." She yelled taking in his expression and haggard breathing, her face dropping in worry. Merlin didn't respond at first quickly closing the door and muttering under his breath "**_Behæpse fæst Scildan breahtm_**** [1]" **with the telltale sign of glowing eyes to signify the use of magic. He then turned around to face Cassandra anger and pain written on his features." Cassandra _please_ tell me it isn't true! Eric _was_ Williams's father!"

Cassandra's face paled as all the blood drained away in shock, her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

"Merlin…I…I..." she stuttered not able to get the words out

"Damn it Cassandra tell me the truth! if Eric isn't the father who is "he demanded knowing full well who it would be, but not daring to voice his suspicions as sweat trickled down his brow. Cassandra visibly swallowed while tightening her grip on the seat in front of her to stop from toppling over, she looked at Merlin with moist eyes biting the side of her lip. She gave a small whimper and shook her head.

"Its…it's…._me_ isn't it? I'm Williams father "Merlin whispered staring at Cassandra. She just closed her eyes in resignation and nodded her head.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME, I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW "Merlin yelled balling his fists to keep his anger in check.

"Merlin I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you that the night I saw you in Elador, we conceived a child! I was supposed to marry Eric the following week . It was dangerous I tried, I really did but if anyone found out it would mean war. Eric was not the most cool headed person. Not to mention if people knew of your connection what would happen if others found out about yours or Williams magic or the fact that you are a dragonlord? You and William would not be safe they would use him against you." Cassandra replied in desperation "what would you have me do, please Merlin what would you do?" she asked pleading tears beginning to leak from her eyes and travel down her cheeks.

Merlin could understand those reasons but he was angry and upset he had missed _five_ years of his own child's life "You still should have told **_me_**" seethed Merlin.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me Cassandra any more secrets?" Merlin asked through gritted teeth

Cassandra shifted slightly and looked pleading into Merlins eyes "_Please_ Merlin I only found out recently the other information and I was going to tell you, but I didn't think you would believe me "She sighed heavily before pulling out her ruby dagger. "Merlin this dagger was given to my father by a close friend who happened to be the king of the neighbouring kingdom and the son of the great Ambrosia, that man's name was Balinor! _Your father_. The dagger was a token of friendship and was to be presented as a binding arrangement should a princess of Brenna be accepted as the wife of the prince of Incatasi." She looked up into Merlins eyes emotions running through them of joy, sadness and guilt; she handed over the dagger to him as it was rightfully his.

Merlin just gaped at her, confusion and frustration making dominance of emotions; He reached out to take the dagger but pulled back at the last minute. He could feel a sort of power radiating off the magnificent weapon calling to him it made him hesitate. He shook his head and took a step backwards, He looked up at Cassandra and had one more question before he would have to run and be left to his thoughts. "Does William know? "

Cassandra shook her head, "No he only knows that you were a special friend and that he is named after our mutual friend who died protecting his village"

Merlin looked up in shock "you named him after Will "

"Of course I did, I would have named him after your father, but he was known as the last dragon lord it would be too obvious instead his middle name in Balin"

Merlin nodded his head and undid the blocking and locking spell before rushing out of the chambers to find some place to get his thoughts in order, he needed to talk to Kilgarrah. As he rushed out he failed to notice the look of sadness on Cassandras face and how she crumpled to the floor sobbing, nor the young boy that crawled out from under the bed to follow him who had unwittingly been playing under the bed and heard the entire conversation.

* * *

**YAY Merlin knows, so I'm guessing a lot of you prob realised that he was the missing link. HeHe Well done, but just because he knows the truth the rest dont know that Merlin is the prince and there is much more to come. So update will occur tomorrow as I have the day off work . YAY as always love to hear your vews. I forgot to mention thanxs to the merlin wiki all the spells ad dragonlord language comes from there. [1] this is a spell combing locking and shield I was trying to get him to stop any evesdropping Camelot seems to have a problem lol.**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**So i lied i re-read this chapter found it to be good and couldnt wait to post it, thus you get a chapter early. However this means that you may have to wait a bit longer for the next chaper. I will see how it goes tomorrow. Anyway happy reading i guess i should add i dont own merlin i havent mentioned that in a while however i think its implied.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trouble **

William couldn't believe it; of all people _Merlin_ was his father. He wasn't angry at all, he had truly felt comfortable and love for the young man that he had heard so many stories about and shared so many secrets. He could think of no one better to be his actual father and only felt joy that he actually had one still around. It wasn't that Eric was a bad father but, William barely remembered him he was one after all when he died. He didn't even blame his mother for keeping it a secret really for everything that happened in Brenna was not the most ideal of circumstances. No what he was a little worried about and didn't understand was if Merlin and his mother would be ok after this and even if Merlin would want to be his father? He also didn't understand why his mother never told Merlin it would have been so simple he would have had a father and Merlin would have been safe, Brenna accepted magic. William felt a sense of desperation as Merlin left angry; William had to go after him just to make sure he still wanted to be his father. William quietly slipped out of the room glancing back at his mother who was crumpled on the floor sobbing and shaking. He would look after her when he got back, but first he had to get to Merlin and so he rushed out of the room after him.

William had to run and dodge around many servants and nobles alike without drawing too much attention to himself, in case he was stopped. His tiny legs ran as fast as he could, but Merlin was too far ahead and rushing at an extremely fast pace ignoring the looks he was receiving as he pushed people out the way in his desire to get outside the castle.

William was forced to hide behind a cart in the square as Galahad and Leon came storming past dread and worry plastered across their faces. When it was safe to move William raced after Merlin just to see his back disappearing into the tree line of the forest. William ran after him thinking he would be able to catch up by meeting Merlin at the clearing they practiced magic.

William became increasingly worried as he wandered around the forest, trees looming over him closing any gaps to allow light to filter down creating a dark and looming presence in the stillness that surrounded him. He was put out due to the fact he was sure he should have reached the clearing by now and he had no idea what way it was to get back to Camelot. He shook his head and puffed out his chest "Come on William get a grip, you are a prince! Princes don't get scared ….. Do you hear me , I am not afraid of you forest" He spoke out loud to the forest in what he thought was a demanding tone, but failing at masking the fear in his voice and the quiver of the lip. He continued on…

Meanwhile in another part of the forest in a large clearing an angry warlock was pacing and throwing bolts of magic at trees as it boiled over with his anger! He lifted his head and roared to the sky"**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo**", Merlin continued to pace and did not have to wait long as Kilgarrah came to land in front of his dragonlord.

"Greetings young warlock" the great dragon asked respectfully with a bow of his head at the young man in front of him.

Merlin glared at Kilgarrah and didn't bother to control his barely contained anger " DID YOU KNOW?"

"Did I know about what?" Kilgarrah asked puzzled

"Did you know that my father was a king and that his father before him was the great Ambrosia" Merlin seethed at his companion

"Yes Merlin I did" replied Kilgarrah with confusion

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Merlin yelled

Kilgarrah looked at the angry young warlock with a raised eyebrow "It was not necessary, it mattered not to your destiny. I did not believe it was important. You forget Merlin I am not a human and these things do not matter nor are they important to me. Only fulfilling your destiny and duty to the dragons matter. Not the bloodline you come from, plus you never asked "

Merlin's shoulders slumped and he took a steading breath as he got his emotions under control, he couldn't really be that angry at the dragon, he did mumble about stupid dragons and their way with words.

"Now Merlin tell me how have you come about this knowledge and what has made you so angry, I doubt just this information would have you scorching the trees "Kilgarrah asked in a more gentler tone .

"I just found out that I have a son. A son. Kilgarrah. His mother kept it from me for 5 years, I'm hurt and angry, I didn't grow up with a father. I wouldn't want that for my child and how will this affect my destiny." Merlin raged getting his feelings off his chest.

Kilgarrah was startled about this news, but to have the line of the dragonlords still a prospect was uplifting. He then started to laugh; the absurdity of _Merlin_, having a son seemed to cause him mirth. Merlin just looked in shock as Kilgarrah laughed at him.

"I don't see what's so funny "he asked crossly folding his arms across his chest

"Merlin do not worry so much, it is a great gift; you will fulfill your destiny. I just don't understand how this could have happened when did you get the time "

Merlin frowned "It was just after I lost Freya and Father, I went to Ealdor for a break. I was so alone and depressed all the people I had lost and those I had killed. Cas or you might know her as Princess Cassandra from Brenna, she was visiting. She was being forced to marry someone she didn't know or love. Her father had re-married and brought a son into her home. She told me that her step mother wasn't very nice to her behind closed doors and she suspected her new brother wasn't pleased with her either. Eric had been chosen as her husband by the Queen even though she didn't want to marry him. We were so lost, scared and alone. "The memories brought sadness and a small tear escaped.

"We always had a special connection and she didn't want to be taken by some stranger and she begged me to lie with her. I was so ashamed that I gave in; I just wanted to not be alone. I felt disgusted for myself back then that we didn't do it for love. We were just reaching out for someone and let our emotions take control of our actions trying to make a pure connection. I felt that I betrayed Freya. We went our separate ways remaining friends and then she came back to Camelot and I have realized I have feelings for her" Merlin sighed as he finished pouring out his soul, it made him feel so much better. He was still a little angry at Cassandra for keeping Williams birth from him but it was dying to a smoldering fire instead of a raging inferno.

"Merlin you have suffered much, but you should feel privilege for this gift" Kilgarrah answered seriously

"Thank you Kilgarrah. It just means more secrets and complication to my life. I will not deny the boy a father I do truly love him "Merlin sighed, but a smile playing around his mouth for William had truly wormed his way into Merlin's heart.

He started on his way back to the castle feeling much more relaxed. He was still angry at Cassandra and it would take a little while before he could forgive her. He always forgave so easily but she had really hurt his feelings this time and although those feelings that had grown over the past few weeks were still there it would be a while before he would be willing to try again.

As Merlin reached the citadel the flurry of activity had him on high alert, knights were in full armor moving in tight groups and peasants where moving around carrying supplies in a hurry. He saw Cassandra running down the steps, but he turned away not wanting to face her just yet ;instead heading towards a group of knights to ask where he could find Arthur and work out what was going on. He heard her call out in desperation, but he ignored it

"Merlin wait …please, I know you hate me right now but….. Please Merlin "She begged grabbing his arm in a vice like grip and trying to force him to face her. " I don't care if you don't want to ever see me again but you don't want William hurt "she sobbed.

At the mention of Williams name Merlin stopped struggling and turned to face her. Merlin saw her lip quivering, tear tracks down her cheeks, but no tears and eyes wide pleading; as she spoke it was with desperation and utter brokenness " Williams missing and Galahad and Leon in formed the court that ….that my step brother and an army are approaching Camelot. I just know that he knows the truth about William. Any bad feelings you have towards me, I know you don't want to see William hurt "she whispered brokenly

Merlin was speechless the danger to William send panic coursing through him. He had only leant the truth he would not let any harm come to his son. He forgot about his anger towards Cassandra in the effort to find the little prince "When was he last seen and how long until your step brother attacks "Merlin asked urgently

" William hasn't been seen all day he ran away from Amy, she has gone searching for him, but my step brothers army will be here by dawn if not before . I am so worried Merlin "Cassandra replied panic evident in her tone.

"Come on then, no time to lose, I'm sure William is in the castle somewhere" He announced with a small smile to reassure Cassandra and to hide the growing pit of despair in his stomach.

However William was far from the castle and now truly lost. His sense of bravery was depleting to leave a very tired and scared little boy, lost in a very large forest where nobody knew he was in as the sun sank lower into the sky indicating it would be dark soon. He shivered slightly, he decided the best thing would be wait until someone came looking and if he really needed to he could try and walk home in the morning. At least '_I won't be cold or sitting in the dark'_ he thought to himself as he picked up a bunch of sticks to light a fire. He concentrated like merlin had taught him and pointed his hand towards the sticks, _"_**_Forbearnan_**_" _ a satisfied smile broke out on his face as the wood caught alight, He yawned and laid down on some soft moss closing his eyes expecting someone would find him and take him back to Camelot by morning.

A loud snap of a dry branch awoke William a little while later, the sun now truly set. William sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes trying to get his Barings. A rustling in the trees alerted him to a presence "Who's there "he yelled strongly well strongly for a five year old, peering into the dark trying to see past the shadows. Out of the trees walked Amy a confused look on her face while her eyes moved around Williams fire trying to look for other people "William what are you doing here Cassandra will be worried sick " she admonished moving closer to the young prince.

William frowned up at his carer, there was something off about her behaviour, Amy seemed annoyed but it was like she was trying to not sneer at him. If it had been any one else they would have been a little angry but so relieved and joyous at finding him. He answered her any way "I followed Merlin, but I got lost. Do you know how to get back to Camelot?"

"Come on William I will take you back to your mother" Amy replied striding over to him and roughly grapping his arm pulling him to his feet and marching him away from the small fire.

It wasn't long before William became uncomfortable, the grip Amy had on him was painful and she was literally dragging him through the forest. "Owww. Amy are we almost there you're hurting my arm, can we please stop" he sulked

"Shut your filthy little mouth you bastard "She snarled, her face twisting into a look of malice. William was speechless and he wasn't sure if he had heard right, why was she so angry at him. Suddenly he was thrown away from his Carer. He landed heavily on the ground crying out loud as he landed awkwardly on his arm feeling something crack bringing white hot pain travelling from his wrist and causing tears to pour from his eyes. It took him some minutes before the pain dulled to a painful throb. He struggled on to his knees looking around to understand what was going on while gingerly holding his arm across his body to prevent from jostling his wrist. His eyes widened in shock as he caught a familiar face all the blood drain away in absolute horror "NO" he wailed "Amy how could you" William whispered with a sob.

A cold malicious laugh was heard through the forest sending a chill creep up Williams's spine. "Well hello nephew welcome to my camp" Cassandras step brother crackled evilly leering down at the young prince.

* * *

**So what did you all think, would love to William he's in trouble. did anyone else guess that Amy was our traitor. **


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Wrath

**Hey everyone, So I hope you like this chapter. it was a lot of fun to write, I know very little of battle tactics so I'm sorry if this is not plausible. Again thankyou so much to everyone for the reviews, fave and following. This story is almost complete and I have given you my longest chapter yet. So enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. Oh and lastly to all the Aussies : Happy Australia Day, hope you all had a nice day celebrating being Australian and celebrated with a tradional BBQ, I did. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Blood wrath **

It was just before dawn when the joint force of Camelot and Brenna's knights where just outside the castle prepared for the coming battle. Cassandra was next to Merlin and Arthur, they still hadn't found William and it had both mother and father worried for their child. They had managed to get the entire lower town into the safety of the city, it was planned out to try and discourage the army from trying to fight Camelot's forces. The plan was to engage the enemy on Camelot's own terms, by having archers on the ramparts covering the knights. The gates were manned in order to safely retreat their forces if necessary. Arthur had made Guinevere stay within the castle walls for safety, she had fought against him, but in the end had agreed to stay within the castle walls and help the wounded with Gaius. Merlin and Galahad had tried to bully Cassandra to do the same, but with William missing and she felt this was her fault and her duty to face James her step brother, she was not to be persuaded.

"Arthur I'm really sorry about this, I never should have brought my problems to Camelot" Cassandra told Arthur disappointed, guilt seeping through

"Nonsense Cassandra it is not your fault your step-brother is a murdering evil clot pole "Arthur replied consolingly with a smirk playing about his face.

"HEY! That's my word "Merlin cried in mock indignation

"And it suits you perfectly "Arthur smirked at Merlin

Cassandra smiled at the pair, it was nice to see the friendship the two friends had. She knew that Merlin was still angry at her but she appreciated that he had put his feelings aside momentarily as they had scoured the castle for William. She had to hope he was safe and hiding somewhere within the castle, the battle approaching had to be dealt with or William would not be safe. Merlin and Cassandra where too distracted to even consider telling Arthur the information about William they had decided it would be a determinate at the time if they had sprung the current information hanging over their heads to Arthur.

"There look torches, the enemy is coming" Elyan alerted the ground troops.

Everyone stiffened and focused on the tree line in front of them waiting to see the first sign of the enemy. The stillness in the air carried a tension as if the very earth could feel a shifting of what was to come. They came creeping out of the forest in lines of 50 abreast, every third man had a torch to light the way; Dawn was still an hour away. The army facing Camelot was made up of one of the most ruthless roughed up group, any one had ever encountered. They numbered 2000 in total, half were on horseback and the one out in front, who Arthur assumed was James; Cassandra's step brother, a ruthless looking man with hair or jet black falling down to his shoulders, wearing a large fur skinned tunic, a large two sided battle axe at his side and dark almost black eyes with a malicious glint completed the man standing at the front of the army.

"Oh Cassandra. Don't be such a coward come out here I haven't seen you for some months now. "James called out to the awaiting group from Camelot a sneer on his face. He was going to toy with his step sister before killing her.

Cassandra went to move away from the line to confront her step brother, Merlin grabbed her hand to try and stop her, she looked at him and gave a small smile "It'll be ok I won't go far "She whispered as she looked into his deep blue eyes, giving his hand a small squeeze before letting go and moving out just in front of the line of Camelot defenders. She stood up tall, back straight and a hard determined look crossing her face. "You lost the right to call me sister, the day you betrayed me and besides you are only family by marriage and not blood" she seethed "Go back to Brenna, you destroyed my home and family, what more do you want. There is no reason to allow more bloodshed there has been enough" Cassandra spat out.

"Well that's not very nice to talk to your brother like that, I want you and that little bastard you call a son dead. A little birdy told me that you were a very naughty young princess and that the child is none other than the son of the Prince of Incatasi , Son of king Balinor and grandson of Lord Ambrosia."

There were a few gasps from the surrounding soldiers at this statement and Cassandra just closed her eyes for a split second, Merlins eyes had gone wide with worry, this was not going to be good. Arthur looked to Merlin when this was stated, they wouldn't have much of a choice now the information was out and the blow back could be terrible when this was all over.

"So what if he is, what does it matter we were never coming back you made sure of that when you attacked the castle and murdered anyone loyal to me or blackmailed them to side with you. What does it achieve, why do you hate me so much, William never did anything to harm you." Cassandra had resumed talking to James ignoring anything else going on.

"For one that little brat has more claim than anyone to those thrones ,I will not accept the fact you no longer want it and two YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!" James ended by shouting showing his mental control was slipping.

"SHE DID IT TO HER SELF THE STUPID BITCH, POISIONED MY FATHER AND THEN SLIPPED DOWN THE STAIRS I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT "Cassandra's calm exterior cracked at the mention of James mother .The queen was always nasty to her, but only when her father wasn't looking and then she had pushed Cassandra into marrying Eric, hoping she would move away from the castle. She then proceeded to plot against the king to allow her son to rule, thus poisoned the king causing his death. The queen had rushed out in a hurry and slipped on the stairs and fallen into a coma. Cassandra only learnt of this afterwards.

"You are a filthy liar, but you will suffer. So where is, that bastard son of yours "leered James evilly at Cassandra

There was something not right, it sent shivers down Cassandra's spine " He is safe from you" she replied with confidence masking the fear she had for her little boy.

James sneered "Bring Him out "calling back into his ranks

Dread filled Cassandra in that moment as the crowd parted and there was Amy escorting William who was covered in dirt and scratches, hands tied together with a very swollen twisted wrist and a gag stopping the young prince from talking.

"What have you done you foul loathsome piece of dirt, Let my son go "Cassandra demanded almost ready to launch herself across the gap between the two armies at her opponent. Luckily as soon as Merlin realised that William was in danger he raced to Cassandra's side to stop her from doing something rash, he grabbed her around the waist to stop her from running towards James. Merlin wasn't the only one who noticed the situation was becoming more intense and the idea of the young prince in the hands of the foul step brother had everyone angry. Arthur, Galahad, Elyan and Gwaine moved forward in line to offer their support.

"Why Amy, how could you betray us like that "Galahad asked. William's carer had been with the family for so long it just didn't make sense.

Amy just laughed "How could I not, I wanted revenge for my lover, Cassandra is a stuck up whore! She didn't appreciate Eric at all, we were supposed to get married, but for duty he was made to marry that stupid cow " Amy coldly replied pointing at Cassandra , who was just lost for words she was forced into the marriage. "Eric told me all about you and that you didn't nor ever would you love him, He would be with me most nights. I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt as you had given birth to William who I thought was Eric's son. Then you just let him go off on that stupid quest and didn't even care that he had died. "Amy seethed breathing hard; her mind was so twisted about the events surrounding Eric's death that she blamed the princess because she couldn't see that Eric had used her. Amy continued her deluded rant to a stunned Cassandra "I decided I would bide my time, but your son was nothing like Eric and I began to wonder .He was a little pain to look after, yet you never seemed to think so and then I learnt the truth! William was a bastard son of some stupid lord. You deserve everything you get you little whore "She spat

This time it was not Cassandra that needed to be held back but Merlin, " He is not a bastard, return William at once " Merlin demanded , struggling against the tight grip Arthur had on his arm.

James laughed and Amy just smirked at the reactions they were inciting against the Camelot defenders. "No not just yet I think it would be better for him to watch his mother die , Amy take him away" James laughed coldly as Amy took a struggling William out of sight from his parents , eyes wide in terror .

James griped his axe and smiled evilly "I will enjoy killing you Cassandra, with a mighty yell the tyrant started to cross the distance between the two armies.

Arthur was ready for it and had given the signal for the archers to fire on the approaching hoard; the twang of a 100 arrows flew through the air and hit most of their targets. Screams of pain could be heard and a few men fell to the deadly projectiles. "HOLD " Arthur yelled allowing another volley of arrows to be launched into the horde, when they joined the battle the archers would be next to useless for they would be like to shoot their own men.

Arthur took up the cry "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT" , while next to him Galahad had supplied "FOR BRENNA ", the defenders of Camelot ran to engage the enemy in combat in the middle of the field with large war cries. Cassandra set off at a run to where she last saw William, she was going to get him out of harm's way and nothing was going to stop her. Merlin was torn between watching Arthur or going after Cassandra. In the end he lost sight of Cassandra as she made a dash towards William, he would just have to keep an eye out for her.

Cassandra moved fast between knights and her brother's army, whipping out the dagger and slicing enemy soldiers as she went past. She kept running and dodging looking for any sign of Amy or William. She had almost reached the trees when she heard Amy cry out "OWW Why you little retch come back here ". Cassandra ran forwards to see William running awkwardly away from Amy and Amy following close behind with a slight limp. Cassandra smiled at her brave son he must have jumped on her foot. She raced forward cutting off Amy and tackling her to the ground. William stopped to watch. "William run "Cassandra yelled, she turned to face Amy who was getting to her feet. Amy pulled out a dagger to face Cassandra. "Come on Cassandra give it your best shot" Amy goaded

"You won't win Amy "Cassandra replied both waiting for the other to strike first. Amy lunged at Cassandra who moved out of the way, because the daggers where short it would mean that Cassandra would have to be very close to Amy, unlike her fight with Arthur where she had had room to move due to the long sword he used. Amy lunged again but rolled this time and managed to slice a deep cut on Cassandra's arm. She gave a sharp in take at the pain, but did not lose her focus. This time Cassandra lunged but feint the blow to twist around Amy. This left Amy vulnerable around the back, Cassandra grabbed her around the neck "This is for hurting my Son "she whispered into Amy's ear before driving the dagger into the traitor's ribs. Breathing heavily Cassandra let Amy's limp body fall to the ground in a crumbled heap, where she would never get up again.

Cassandra looked at her surroundings and saw that William wasn't far away staring in horror at what he had just witnessed; a battle field was no place for a child. Cassandra quickly walked over to him removing the gag and cutting his bindings. The boy was going into shock, Cassandra picked him up rubbing circles in his back "William I know this is hard and there will be time to deal with it, but it's too dangerous now ." The young prince shook his head and tightened the grip around his mother as he answered with one word "OK". Cassandra took off running trying to make her way back to Camelot's lines to get William to safety.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the battle field, Arthur and the rest of the force were trying to fight against the overwhelming odds. James forces out numbered the defenders five to one. Merlin kept Arthur safe by watching his back every now and again he would whisper and make the enemy soldiers trip or overbalance, finding their weapons too hot or heavy to carry. He was constantly searching for any sign of Cassandra or William. "Sire, there are too many of them we should retreat" Merlin told the king, He was feeling guilty for suggesting it, but knew that if they died then William would not get rescued.

"Merlin Now is not the time to retreat besides all is not lost" He replied indicating to the loud cry that was heard over the battle coming from the east and west of the battling soldiers. Sir Leon was leading a group of Calvary in the East; this confused the enemy soldiers who were suddenly attacked from the opposite side of Camelot's forces. It was moments later that caused the enemy even more confusion and Percival lead a different group into the army on the west. The added surprise Calvary troops started to tip the scale of the battle raging around them.

It was at this moment that Merlin caught sight of Cassandra running on the opposite side of the battle, holding William tightly. He was so relieved. Merlin watched as Cassandra weaved her way towards Gwaine who was fighting back to back with Elyan. Everything seemed to stop and slowdown in that moment for Merlin; he saw Cassandra running and then James noticed the tide of battle was turning. He watched in horror as he had to make a choice, a spear was coming for Arthur just as the axe was thrown at Cassandra.

Merlin made his choice, the spear that would of hit Arthur was deflected at the last minute, however he saw the axe strike Cassandra as she turned to ensue William was safe. Merlin seemed to go deaf as he watched Cassandra stagger forward, take out a solider about to stab Gwaine and pushed the boy into Gwaine's hands. Merlin Screamed Cassandra's name and ran to her side, It was amazing how fast he got there.

"Gwaine take him away" Cassandra whispered as she gave up William, before collapsing to the ground. Merlin caught her and looked at the ghastly gash that ran all the way from the shoulder blade slicing down her back to end curved down around to her hip. Blood was everywhere. "Cassandra no, don't leave me, hang in there" Merlin pleaded they were completely oblivious to the surrounding battle; everyone had stopped abruptly at the scream of desperation from Merlin. William was crying and struggling to get out of Gwaine's arms trying to reach his mother, James was laughing victoriously and coldly.

Cassandra smiled at Merlin griping his hand , reaching up and kissing him passionately " Merlin take care of our son " She whispered , before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hand went limp.

"NO! " Merlin cried

"Serves the whore right" James laughed maliciously

Merlin was seeing red; he no longer had control the sorrow and anger he felt, he had lost so many people Will, Freya, His father, Lancelot. He couldn't do it again all because this man wanted power, that was what it came down to. Merlin was drowning in his grief at what was happening, turning to blind rage. All he could see was James laughing maliciously the sound echoing through his body. Nothing else mattered. He felt something hard underneath his fingers, it was Cassandra's dagger. Merlin picked it up and to those watching the scene unfold in front of them; nothing could prepare them for what happened next. As soon as Merlin gripped the dagger a red light engulfed him exploding out from the ruby on the hilt and placing a golden crown on his head a ruby at its centre. Merlin's eyes clouded over he only had eyes for James, his anger doubling in intensity so much that his eyes turned a bright red.

James had stopped laughing at the sight before him, a very angry man wearing a crown upon his brow, Cassandra's dagger at the ready, with blood red eyes staring right at him piercing his very soul. "Who ….Who…are you?" James asked for he truly was frightened of this being in front of him.

"I am Merlin Ambrosia, Son of King Balinor, grandson of Lord Ambrosia and the father of William. I am a dragonlord and you have caused enough harm to my family" Merlin angrily replied in a very loud intimidating voice, it was full of power and hate. Wind was picking up, storm clouds gathering; thunder and lightning were beginning to form. The battle had stopped to watch the display of power Merlin invoked, Merlins statement hadn't ultimately registered yet, everyone was too shocked and stunned about what was happening. Gwaine's grip on William had loosened and the young prince ran over to his mother as he watched with growing apprehension what would happen next.

Merlin gave a cry of rage and launched himself at James who grabbed a sword to deflect Merlin away. Merlin just moved to the side avoiding the blade. He then slashed James on the arm. James cried out in pain but lifted his sword again. Merlin deflected it again and slashed his sword arm. This made James drop the sword, Merlin advanced again and started to cut deep cuts all over James body. He was truly a force that would not be able to stop; his anger was so great he only wanted to inflict pain. "Please stop "James whimpered falling over and snivelling lying in a heap at Merlin's feet.

"You coward, you will suffer; you do not deserve a quick death" Merlin spat out rage still taken hold of him.

No one dared go near the enraged drangonlord , they didn't know what to do , but they were losing their friend.

William ran up between Merlin and James so that Merlin would be forced to stop. "William get out of the way" Merlin growled

"NO FATHER! I WON'T" the little boy shouted.

Merlin was momentarily taken aback at the declaration; he didn't know that William knew.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked

"I overheard when you were fighting with mum, I was under the bed" William replied 'Please Father you mustn't do this, your letting your hurt and anger control you. "William pleaded; he did not want to watch Merlin turn into something he wasn't, by letting his anger consume him.

"William he is a murder and a tyrant, he deserves to die. Cassandra Is….is…" Merlin couldn't finish his sentence he didn't want to believe she was gone.

"Merlin" William told him gently moving closer to him to touch his chest "Mother is not yet gone; she would not want you to do this out of anger. She has always loved you, please if not for me then for her. We can be a family" The little boy told Merlin gently, tears in his eyes as he searched for the man he knew was there. It didn't take long before Merlin dropped the dagger and fell to his knees in front of William, tears running down his face as his eye's turned back to their normal blue. The clouds, thunder and lightning stopped to be replaced with a clear sky, creating calmness for the coming of a new dawn, promising the start of a new day.

"What have I done "Merlin Whispered?

"It's ok, it's over now and can we go look after mum now "William asked as he hugged Merlin.

Merlin stood picking up William and placing the dagger through his belt. The ruby was no longer glowing. He felt a sense of calm wash over him and the intense tingling from the dagger stopped. Merlin turned around to head back towards Cassandra and actually help her this time before it was too late. As he went to walk away, Arthur called out a warning; James had gotten back up and went to stab Merlin in the back with a small knife. Merlin whipped out the dagger and threw it straight at James. It hit its mark perfectly, straight to the heart. James fell to the floor gasping for air. Merlin walked over shielding Williams eyes from the sight, picking up the dagger and turned away as the man took his last breath.

* * *

**So what did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

**Ok so general response from the last chapter was great, you seemed to like it. I am very happy, it was my best one yet i think . those who reviewed thankyou, and if memory serves me right welcome new followers and fave , although it is 12pm and i have one massive headach so i could be wrong.I really wanted to get this up hopefully it's drawing to some sort of closure and that this chapter works ok i never set out to do a reveal , but with the story line it was not plausible to not have one. So i hope reactions are satisfactory. Enjoy and as always love to hear what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed **

Merlin breathed a heavy sigh, mentally and physically preparing himself for the next few hours. He reached up so that he could push the door open, but had to stop as his hand shook violently. He was emotionally and physically exhausted he didn't know how he would be able to get through the conversation that he was about to have. He needed time to recover and his mind was still back in Gaius's chambers where two of the most important people he loved were.

Flashback:

_He had walked back over to Cassandra ignoring all the stares and whispers. He had picked Cassandra up without a word or glance around and carried her to Gaius as William held tightly on to his trousers , looking up every now and again at his mother. People just stopped and stared as he walked past, Merlin had announced to everyone in Camelot about who and what he was. The declaration to James had boomed to everyone within Camelot as it was amplified through the magic coursing through him. He had stayed with Cassandra and William helping Gaius with administrating treatments. It was touch and go with Cassandra due to the blood loss; the axe had caught her so badly that her bone was exposed at the hip. Merlin had used all his power to heal, but there was only so much it could do, the rest was up to medical practice from Gaius. She was still out cold and Gaius had forced a potion down her throat to keep her asleep while she healed. The risk was still high. William's wrist was bandaged and placed in a sling; he had curled up and fallen asleep in Merlin's bed. _

Merlin was now about to confront Arthur, Gwen, Galahad and the Camelot knights after being summed. He steadied his hand and pushed the doors to the council chambers open. The talking ceased as he walked in, Merlin walked over to the empty seat next to Gwaine, but remained standing. He looked down to the ground worry and apprehension coming off him in waves.

Gwaine turned around and decided he would be the first one to engage the young man "How's Cassandra and William doing "He asked gently reaching out to give his friend and cousin a small squeeze on the arm.

Merlin swallowed and looked up at Gwaine with weary eyes "William has a broken wrist but will be fine in a matter of weeks "he announced shifting nervously

"And Cassandra "Gwaine pressed when Merlin failed to elaborate

"She … she has a lot of healing to do before we are out of the woods, an infection is a high possibility and the blood lost is severe, but she may not be able to walk when she wakes up. " Merlin answered sadly

Silence consumed the room once again as each was left to their thoughts, Merlin finally decided to sit, he was sure he would not be able to stay standing for much longer. He kept his eyes down waiting for the inevitable. Arthur cleared his throat "So do you care to explain what that was on the battlefield "he asked Merlin with a blank look devoid of all emotion.

"What was, Sire "Merlin replied respectfully fully aware of what Arthur was talking about.

"Well I don't know maybe the fact you told everyone you are a Dragonlord, the prince of Iscati ,you are William's father or how about that whole display of power it's almost as if you have MAGIC " Arthur ranted voice and calm exterior disappearing towards the end to be replaced with shouted anger .

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, raising his head to look at Arthur "Well you see when a man and a woman join together….…. "

"Merlin stop trying to avoid the question, I know how babies are made, you idiot!" Arthur yelled not allowing Merlin's deflection of the topic

Merlin's grin faulted, he had tried to lighten the mood and change the topic like he always did, but this time it was not going to work. He sat up straight locked eyes at Arthur and in as a clear confident voice he could muster replied. "I'm sorry I never told you , I only found out yesterday that William is my son, We were young and stupid, however I wouldn't change it for the world , he is my son . " his lips turning into a smile at the thought of the little boy curled asleep in his bed.

"So since William is your son that makes you the King of Iscati now , your father being king Balinor and his father Lord Ambrosia " Elyan asked

Merlin paled, he hadn't really thought about it, he had completely forgotten about that fact. "Yes I guess it does, again I didn't know who my father was until about 5 years ago and I was never told of the heritage I had. He died not long after I met him "he replied sadly a single tear makings its way down his face.

"OH GOD, Merlin why didn't you tell me, I told you no man was worth your tears" Arthur whispered guiltily

"It's not your fault, you didn't know "

"Wait, Arthur met your father?" Gwaine cut in annoyed that Arthur got to meet king Balinor his uncle.

"The great dragon was attacking Camelot and we set off to find the last Dragonlord for help "Arthur answered

"Wait. Merlin why didn't you call the dragon off straight away if you can command dragons, so many people would have been saved, "Arthur angrily asked.

It was Gwaine that answered "Don't you know anything princess, the Dragonlord ability is passed from father to son in death and if two sons are born it follows the oldest, what happened to the great dragon Merlin did you kill it"

"No don't be ridiculous I dealt the beast a mortal blow with my sword "Arthur replied smugly . Merlin flinched and Gwaine started to laugh obnoxiously.

"You. Killed a dragon, don't be stupid your sword wouldn't of caused any harm, a Dragonlord is the only one that could take them"

"MERLIN"

Merlin visibly swallowed "You didn't kill the dragon Arthur and his name is kilgarith. I set him free under the conditions he was never to set foot in Camelot again. He cannot disobey me; I couldn't kill him he was the last of his kind and my kin"

Arthur just spluttered incoherent words opening and closing his mouth in disbelief. Arthur huffed "Fine. Ok then well I guess that just leaves what happened with the dagger and all that"

"Wait what! Aren't you angry or worried or annoyed? What are you going to do about me being a Dragonlord "Merlin demanded, he couldn't believe how calm Arthur was taking all this, even about him being a king now or William it wasn't like Arthur. Merlin would of expected him to get extremely angry almost violent and throw something at him.

"What do you mean? " Arthur asked with confusion

"What's my punishment, are you going to banish me?" Merlin asked in anxiety

Arthur rolled his eyes "Don't be so dramatic Merlin! It's not like it's your fault you were born as a Dragonlord , it's not like you have magic. A dragon lord isn't the same thing. Besides it would look poorly on me if I banished my own cousins and nephew "

"Wh…..What…did you just say, your cousin and nephew?" Merlin whispered not sure if he was hearing correctly, maybe he was dreaming

"Yes didn't you know that Gwaine's father was your father's brother and the great Ambrosia your grandfather was brother to my father's father. "Arthur replied offhandedly already come to terms with this information and actually liking the fact he was related to Merlin.

Merlin swayed dangerously, feeling very sick all of a sudden, it was way too much information for him all at once. He had barely had time to get use to the idea that he had a son. Now on top of that he had revealed he was a dragon lord and found out he was nobility, a king. He was also related to Gwaine and Arthur. He saw black spots in front of his eyes, completely zoning out, it was as if the very world was spinning. He was unfocused nothing was registering in front of him and any noise was muffled to his ears. Off in the distance he could just hear someone calling his name, he also became aware that he was now sitting on the floor, head bent between his knees breathing coming in and out in great gasps and a hand rubbing gentle circles in his back.

"Merlin…Merlin…come on focus it's ok, deep breaths "the gentle concern and sweet voice of Gwen reached his ears.

Gwen had watched with concern as Merlin had become so over whelmed by all the information that was flying around. She felt compassion go out to her friend, who was struggling as he slowly slipped into a state of panic, his body completely shutting down unable to cope with what was happening. She wasn't surprised he had completely broken down at all the extra information, she had noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the pent up exhaustion and worry he was consumed by. It took a while for Merlin to calm down and stop the panic attack that had come on so suddenly. He looked up and smiled at Gwen, she threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug. Everyone else had hovered over Merlin while Gwen comforted him. She pulled him to his feet and directed him back to his seat where Gwaine offered a glass of water. Merlin gulped it down before taking a steading breath ready to address the next hurdle.

The men shifted uncomfortably, not sure where to start again worried Merlin would end up in another panic attack. Merlin decided to break the silence and lighten the mood "So…I can't believe I am related to such a Prat "He smirked

"Hey I'm the king you can't call me that! I can't believe I'm related to such an idiot"

"We are equals now I can call you whatever I want and If I'm an idiot you are too , however I think dollop head suits you much better"

"Merlin"

"Yes Arthur "

"Shut up"

Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other, while the rest of the knights just snickered and Gwen shook her head rolling her eyes and mumbled something about boys.

"So what was going on when you picked up that dagger and faced James, I think that is the last question that needs to be addressed " Arthur announced

Merlin swallowed to steady himself, Arthur had accepted one part of him the next part would be much harder and much more complicated.

"Well unfortunately I guess I lost control, I was so angry, more than I ever have been before. I picked up the dagger and just felt myself become so angry I only had eyes for James I didn't fully realise what was happening, then William made me calm down and made me realise Cassandra wasn't dead yet" he shrugged looking down self-loathing seeping through, he was appalled how he had let the anger control him. It was one thing to take out James when he tried to kill him, but not when he was unarmed and defenceless, it wasn't like him. It made him assess himself and that he was capable of being ruthless, he did not want to become like morgana.

"Your eyes were red, and it was almost like magic. Merlin please tell me you didn't use magic "Arthur asked uncertainly staring wide eyed at Merlin.

"I don't know why my eyes were red, I didn't realise any of that was happening" he replied nervously adverting his gaze from Arthur

"I think I can answer some of that" Galahad spoke up for the first time after listening to the conversation circulating, he already knew about Merlin's heritage and the truth behind Williams birth. He had caught on how Merlin was still avoiding the subject of magic and was impressed with the way he deflected the topic. Galahad continued as all eyes turned to him." You all seem to have a good grasp on the family relations and that the dagger that Cassandra was in possession of actually belongs to Merlin. "

"Yeah it is supposed to show who the descendant next in line to be king is from Lord Ambrosia, and it can be a binding of marriage between the prince and his princess. We got that when Merlin here was supplied with a crown, which is stunning by the way "Gwaine winked at Merlin, who had forgot he was still wearing the crown. He hastily removed it and put it on the table, blushing furiously.

"_Right_, anyway as I was saying the dagger is also connected to the Dragonlord's emotions and was created with magic to allow this to happen. It is also tied to the Dragonlord's magic. merlin was angry and filled with grief because he thought Cassandra was dead , so due to Merlin's emotional state of mind the dagger fuelled this amplifying the emotion and consumed his mind. It took the father/son connection from William and his love to overcome the magic of the dagger. Merlin will have to practice controlling his emotions when handling the dagger from now on, but it will make him much more powerful."

Stunned silence was met by this declaration, even more so by merlin because the meaning was not lost on him about the influence of power it could have drastic effects on his magic and it could also come in useful ,but wasn't he powerful enough already. He sighed loudly throwing his hands up "Great just what I need more power don't I have enough already. I mean being a Dragonlord is one thing , then having magic and not just magic but being born with it and being the prophesised one; Emrys. Now a king and this dagger just gives me more! Come on ,I'm sick and tired of being special , my life is hard enough trying to keep his royal pratness alive , AHHH " Merlin ranted frustratingly suddenly leaping out of his chair and pacing on the spot just having to get it all off his chest .

"YOU WHAT" yelled the king furiously

Merlin looked up abruptly and the colour draining from his face "EPPP did I just say that out loud "he whispered

"YES YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE MAGIC?" Arthur yelled getting out of his seat, betrayal and anger evident in his expression. He stormed over to Merlin right up in his face spit flying as he address him "Tell me the truth do you have magic " he growled out

"Arthur…. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you , but yes I have magic I was born with it. I have only ever used it for you" he pleaded

"EVERYBODY OUT" Arthur shouted

"NO, Merlin is my cousin and friend as well. I will not let you hurt him he has never betrayed you!" Gwaine stood up placing himself between Arthur and Merlin

Arthur glared he was angry and hurt, what did Gwaine think he was going to do have Merlin executed. Gwen got up and placed her hand on Arthur "its ok Arthur come sit back down you won't hurt Merlin , he needs to explain a few things though" she said giving Merlin a hurt look as well .Arthur let Gwen guide him back to his seat.

The tension was still in the atmosphere, but everyone had settled down now looking at Merlin who was shifting uncomfortably, he couldn't believe after years of hiding and lying he had accidently told everyone is deepest secret.

"Ummm where do you want me to start "Merlin asked.

"How about at the beginning, why do you have magic?" Arthur

"Who is Emrys? "Percival

"Why did you come to Camelot?" Gwen

"How powerful are you?" Elyan

"What have you done with your magic?" Leon

"Can you show us some magic, please" Gwaine

Each person talked all at once asking the question they thought most important to them and wanted to know. Merlin signed yep it was going to be a long night the day had already moved way too fast he really wanted to get back to William and Cassandra .He knew he need to discuss this and try and make Arthur understand. "I will tell you everything, but you must keep quiet while I tell you my story, once it is finished then you can ask questions .Only know this I have tied to the best I can unfortunately I have made mistakes multiple times "He waited until everyone had given their agreement to remain silent until the story was over and then began to explain his life in Camelot with magic.

* * *

**So hope that worked out all ok , there is probably only like one more chapter so I can finish off all the conclusions and bring everything back together , butt it may daw out longer not sure this started to get very length explaining things took time. Any way until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13:This is only the beginning

**Hi everyone, so this is the last chapter. It was so hard to write I wanted to come to a conclusion , but still leave it open so if I decide to write another one I can. I hope you find it satisfying and I have done something different than getting merlin to re-tell everything from the moment he step foot in camelot , we all know what he has done. So I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing , your continual support has been so lovely from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU! please let me know how you felt the story went overall.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: This not the end but the beginning **

It was very late by the time Merlin had finished relating his entire life, leaving nothing left untold even if it was hard especially when discussing Freya, Cassandra ,morgana ,releasing the dragon and Uther's death; his most vulnerable and weakest moments. The questions he had received afterwards were to clarify a few things; they had mostly kept silent while he talked only the facial expressions from his friends gave anything away. He only had eyes for Arthur's reaction, at times he could see the burning anger and hurt, but as the stories slowly unfolded, guilt and sadness with disappointment was evident. He had yet to make a decision concerning magic or Merlin, the king had ordered everyone to secrecy for the time being and that they should get some rest and re-convene later in the day for it was now a few hours to dawn of the following day after the battle. Merlin had been awake for almost two full days, two extremely physical and emotional charged days. Merlin made his way back to Gaius's chamber in order to check on Cassandra and William before he allowed himself to give in to his exhaustion.

When he arrived Gaius was nowhere in sight. He walked over to Cassandra watching as she breathed slowly in and out. He reached out and brushed his hand across her cheek. He hoped she would wake soon, but he knew it would be a slow and difficult recovery. Merlin sat down in the seat next to her and was soon fast asleep.

He was awoken by a shake of his shoulder, as he blearily opened his eyes searching around for the person that had woken him. He came face to face with a grinning William. "Wake up. Mums waking up" the little boy smiled.

Merlin yawned and sat up, looking around realising he was in his bed and stood stretching his arms and legs feeling very stiff. He looked out the window and stopped short there was too much light coming in. "How long have I been asleep and did you say Cassandra is waking up?"

"Yes mum is waking up and you've been asleep two days no one could wake you" the little boy grinned

Merlin just gaped TWO days, he was exhausted but that was just ridiculous. He had a suspicion that Gaius had something to do with it. He quickly got changed and rushed outside the bedroom door to be greeted with Gauis, Arthur, Gwen, Galahad and Gwaine. He could see Perceval, Leon and Elyan just outside the door.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Gwaine smiled giving Merlin a slap on the back.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked still a little disorientated

"We came to make sure you were ok and to check on Cassandra" Gwen replied

Merlin walked over to the cot that Cassandra was laying on, she seemed peaceful. "Are you sure she's going to wake up "Merlin asked Gaius. At that point in time Cassandra's eyes fluttered open taking in the sight before her. "Yes I have woken up" She announced in a whisper with the disuse of her voice startling merlin. Merlin quickly took the pain relieving potion and some water to Cassandra. "How are you feeling" he smiled

"Oh absolutely fantastic "Cassandra rolled her eyes "How would you be feeling after being skewed by an axe?"

The occupants in the room snickered at the conversation. Merlin smiled at Cassandra, knowing that this was her way of deflecting just how much pain she was in and dealing with it. "So what did I miss, where's William "William came forward to greet his mother he was very happy to see her awake. Merlin lifted him up so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Cassandra smiled and gave her son a gentle hug; merlin noticed the minimal movement she was making. He was worried about what that would mean.

"So is anyone going to explain what happened with James "She asked

"Well, Merlin totally went a little crazy, you got hit I was soooo scared. Then he picking up that dagger you always carried and he was covered in red light and this really cool crown appeared on his head. Wow he was so brave; he looked James in the eye and told everyone he was my dad, a king and a Dragonlord. It was amazing there was wind, thunder and lightning, merlin fought with James and went a little bit crazy. I stopped him from killing James when he was like that, but then James was evil he tried to stab merlin in the back, BAM! Merlin took James out by throwing the dagger into his chest. Then we came back here and I fell asleep "William rambled

Cassandra was a little stunned and she turned a worried look first to merlin and then to Arthur and the rest of occupants in the room. Merlin placed a comforting hand on Cassandra "its ok I've told them everything they know. " Cassandra looked back to Arthur and Gwaine nervously swallowing "Everything even William "she whispered knowing that they could be in some trouble. She saw Arthur slightly frown, Gwaine smiled and answered her "I'm guessing that means William has magic too, I'm very excited about the idea of having a nephew "

Cassandra just gaped at the roguish knight then snorted in amusement "Huh, don't think you will have anything to do with my son, I will not have you tarnish him with your ideals on taverns and women!" She smiled

Gwaine made a show of mocked hurt" Why Cassandra I wouldn't dream of it, he will be shown how to be a brave knight, he will learn the appropriate way to behave towards a lady "

"Yes I'm sure about that "Cassandra replied rolling her eyes

"So what is going to happen now?" She asked cautiously giving Arthur a careful look.

"Ahem, yes well about that for now we will keep the magic secret. The people will need to adjust and the implication of changing the laws must be handled slowly and delicately. We will need to address the council and people about the whole dragonlord thing as well as merlin being royalty and Williams's father. Merlin you are fired from being my servant- "

"WHAT! You're firing me after everything " Merlin yelled in disbelief effectively cutting off Arthur , he was disappointed that magic would not be free , but then to have him fired , Surely Arthur wouldn't have him executed .Merlin started to ramble about Arthur being an ungrateful prat and the then cried out as he was hit over the head.

"Merlin you Idiot, if you'd let me finish. You would know that you are being promoted to my advisor and when the time comes you will be the kingdoms court sorcerer. You are nobility, a king by every right you cannot expect to be my servant, you should have your own. "Arthur finished rolling his eyes at Merlin idiocy

"Oh, Thank you" merlin hung his head sheepishly, he hadn't expected that.

There was a giggle from Cassandra, she shifted slightly to reach out to grab merlins hand but suddenly gave a cry of pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched in pain. She started to violently shake from head to toe, her whole body shaking and twitching.

"Quick hold her head stop her from rolling off the bed, she will hurt herself more "Gaius cried out in urgency

Merlin ran to her head, supporting it and quickly tore off his neckchief and stuffed it in her mouth to stop Cassandra from biting her tongue. Gwaine and Arthur had run forward to help support her legs to prevent her from rolling off the bed. Gwen had quickly taken William off the bed and held him close as they watched in horror as the spasm continued. Suddenly Cassandra's body stopped and sagged in exhaustion. She had dropped into unconsciousness. Merlin pulled out his neckerchief and slumped in the chair next to her, a tear making its way down his face. He brushed Cassandra's cheek with a thumb, looking at Gaius with sad eyes. He was a physician's apprentice he knew that the nerves had been damaged and that Cassandra would never be the same. "Gaius, there must be something we can do "he whispered brokenly

"I'm sorry my boy, only time will tell "Gaius squeezed merlin's shoulder with a sad look.

"Merlin we will take William and look after him for a while ok" Gwen announced with a slight quiver. William looked up at her with wide sad eyes. He was frightened, but felt that he would be well looked after, Merlin approached him and smiled. He reached down and gave William a hug "It'll be OK, Cassandra will get better" He tried to comfort his son. The little boy just nodded his head. The room was suddenly emptied as they all walked away to give merlin some space and privacy.

Merlin sat next to Cassandra, waiting for her to wake up. He tried again to heal her using magic, but nothing happened. Cassandra began to stir a few hours later. Merlin reached over and helped her sit up. She grimaced in pain, gritting her teeth to stop from crying out. "Cassandra I'm so sorry, I should have been able to stop the axe" Merlin told her self-loathing and grief seeping through. Cassandra placed her hand on his and smiled at him. "DO NOT blame yourself; it's not your fault. The only one to blame is James. He can never hurt anyone else, you have made William safe. "She reached up gently and placed her hand on his cheek making him look into her eyes; she brought his face to hers and gently pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

oOo

It took many months before Cassandra was able to get up and walk again albeit slowly and she suffered from episodes regularly. They were very frequent for the first few weeks averaging almost two a day, but as the weeks progressed they because slightly less frequent to once a week. Arthur had announced to the people and court about Merlin's new status and the implications of having a dragonlord. They were all pleasantly surprised at the town's people reaction; it had taken a while as they were more nervous and weary around him. However it became increasingly obvious that the young man who had served the king for almost 8 years now was no different. He still could be found bickering with the king or in the company of his son laughing and enjoying each other's company. The truth about Williams's father had stunned a few people, but in the end they could understand how it was true and that the child was rather like his father, he was a well-liked child who made everyone feel happy when he was around. Although magic was not yet legal, merlin was now freer than he ever was. Arthur had given him joint chambers with Cassandra and William and the three could usually be found sitting under a tree together as a family just outside the castle walls.

Merlin knew the day was close when he and William would finally be free, he was working with Arthur to change the laws and at some point he knew he would have to make his way to Brenna and Incatasi to discover the kingdoms that he should have been part of. His destiny was still to protect Arthur, but it seemed it was close to being fulfilled to unite the lands of Albion. Morgana was still out there and posed a threat, but this was only the beginning and not the end.

* * *

**So I hope that was a satisfying end and again thankyou so much. Do you think i should write a sequal to this? love to hear your thoughts **


	14. Chapter 14: AN and other stories

**Hi Everyone I'm updating this post to neaten up the chapters, just thought I would let everyone know **

**who has read this story and enjoyed it , I have two other stories about this AU I have created. If your**

** interested in seeing how Merlin and Cassandra's friendship all started a prequel has been written**

**It's called ****_'A friendship always has a beginning' _****if your interested go check it out. **

** s/9012763/1/A-Friendship-always-has-a-beginning-A- prequel-to-Hidden-truth**

**_and if your interested in how thing's will turn out for Cassandra , Merlin and William in this new world _**

**_I have started a squeal called the 'Witches Revenge' if your interested_**

**s/9071481/1/The-Witches-Revenge.**

**Anyway hope you can join me on this journey and you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
